Under an Apple Tree
by berserkpucca2876
Summary: Alex runs away and knows her parents will look for her, but she goes to the one place her parents wouldn't look. She meets all these new people who teach her how to have fun and make new friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat in my chair, staring straight ahead. "Alexandria," mother said very shrill, "You haven't touched one piece of your food. Please eat." Well what if I don't want to eat lobster with caviar all the time mother? Is what I really wanted to ask her. Instead I just sat still. "You aren't paralyzed are you dear?" She asks with a bit of fear in her voice. I just shake my head and she lets out a small sigh of relief. She freaks out too much.

Father walks in, shouting in my ears about my bad grades. I keep the same straight face I have had for my whole life. I slam my hand on the table and father shuts up. I get up, my blonde curls bouncing. "Excuse me." I say angrily and walk out with my shoes clicking on the tile.

I walk up to my room and look out to the window. I see children playing. I have never played or had fun before. I wonder how it is. I am sick of mother and father. I have been planning a way to run away for the past two years. I know they will come looking for me but I found a place they would never ever look. I pack my essentials: toothbrush, toothpaste, pillow, clothes, money, water, and food. Once it turns to midnight I make my way through the door and slowly close it.

I am wearing my favorite pink strapless dress and a coat that fully covers it. I am also wearing a scarf and a hat. I didn't put on any make up- well I only put on mascara. I walk to the hair color store, my maid's cousin's daughter works there and I asked for a secret appointment. I walked in and found her right away. "Hey! What color would you like?" She asks and yawns.

"Dark brown." I say. She puts me in the chair and after a few hours I look and my hair is a completely different color. "Thanks." I say and hand her ten dollars more than I was supposed to pay her and left. Before I left I had straightened my hair so it is even more different than usual.

I go to the train station. The only train that left to my town was at one thirty am. I had made it just in time. I put my luggage on the train and got out a mirror and special contacts. I put them in and my eyes look blue instead of green. I put those away and I fall asleep as I fall asleep while the train starts to move…


	2. Chapter 1: Home at Last

Chapter 1: Home at last

I wake up and it is morning and the train driver says, "Ok! We are at Hazelburg now!" I get my stuff and walk off the train. I look at this small town and do what I haven't done in forever, smile. I remember this place so much. I run dragging my two suitcases behind me. I run to the town hall and walk in.

It's pretty small for a town hall but it feels so comfortable. I go up to the place with the sign that says "new resident". A pelican walks up and says, "Good morning." I jump back and yelp. "What? Are you ok miss? What is it? Is there a spider?" She says and panics.

"Oh no, no, no," I say catching my breath, "I just didn't know you could talk." I then straighten up and smile at her, "What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Pelly," she says, "And let's hope you don't have the same reaction towards everyone else."

"You mean there are more talking animals?" I say surprised at how I never noticed. This town was where I was born. My parents moved when I was two. They said this place had been torn down then I looked it up and found it was still standing.

"Indeed!" Pelly says sweetly, "Anyway, do you need a house?"

"Yes!" I say, "I bought one not too long ago, my name is Alex." I watch Pelly go through many different papers. She looks frustrated and mumbles something. "What?" I say.

"Oh nothing," She says with a sigh, "It's just that my sister Phyllis, always is so disorganized and I can never find papers. Aha! Here it is!" She says, "Yes! Alex Lettner, here is a map of the town; your house is in blue! I hope you enjoy staying in Hazelburg!" Pelly says with a huge smile.

"Thank you so much!" I say and gather my things.

I was about to walk out when I heard an older voice croak, "My, my, my we have a new resident. Let me ask you sweety, which of these do you think are the best: the president, the clerk at the general store, the police, or THE MAYOR!"

"Um, the police?" I say unsure and he looks devastated. Pelly mouths to say the mayor and I say, "NO, NO, NO I mean the mayor! I was just…. Testing you! Yeah the mayor rocks!" I have a fake smile that convinces him and he smiles and walk s back to his office humming. Me and Pelly laugh, "Thanks again." I say and leave.

I walk through the town; it's so warm out today. There are so many trees, you could play hide and seek and find no one. I hear a rustle in the trees that snaps me out of my thoughts. I look around but I don't see anything, then I look up and someone is falling down from the tree. "Look out!" She yells. It's a little too late to say that. She falls right on top of me and yells, "BET YOU CAN'T FIND ME JACK! He won't find me." She then gets off of me and says, "HEY! A new person, let me help you take your things to your house!"

"You probably want to just hide in my house don't you?" I say with a smile.

She laughs and says, "You already know me and we haven't even figured out each others names!" She takes one of my suitcases and says, "Let's go! I'm Tess Blake! Who are you?"

"Alex Lettner." I say, "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Wow you're a fancy person." She says.

"Oh yeah sorry, it's like a habit now." I say.

"Well you're in Hazelburg now and you can have as much fun as you want and you don't have to be all fancy and all that stuff." She says. I finally have time to look at her appearance. She has blonde hair in three ponytails with pink highlights that frame her face and almost hide the blush on her cheeks. She is wearing a light blue shirt with a cherry on it and jean shorts that go above her knees. She also has a blue star clip in her hair. She has green sneakers that match her green eyes.

It doesn't take us long to find my house. On the way she told me about this town like Tom Nook's and the Able Sisters. She also told me about the museum. She didn't tell me about the people because she said it's more fun to meet them than have heard about them. We walk in my house and there is a candle, a box, and a radio. It's very small.

"Yeah Nook is a cheapskate." Tess says, "This is how my house first looked but you got to pay mortgage if you want it bigger."

"How do I make money?" I ask.

"Well first I must say in Hazelburg we don't have money, we have bells. Bells is just our term for coins." She says, "But you make bells by selling things at Tom Nook's, shaking trees but be careful there might be bees that will chase you, also by selling clothing at the Able Sisters'. Also if you get enough money you can plant a money tree."

"Ok," I say, "Do you want to help me unpack though?" I ask hoping she will help.

"Okee dokee!" She says, "First I have to give you a present!"

She takes a leaf out of her pocket and puts it on the ground. Right as it hits the ground it turns into a wardrobe shaped like a pear. I am dumbfounded. "That is how we get our supplies." She says and takes my clothes and puts them in the wardrobe.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this." I say.

We finish unpacking and my room has a fireplace, a blue table, a kiddie couch, and instead of the candle I got a desk lamp that sits on my desk. We move a frog chair in from of the desk. My room looks so colorful except the walls that Tess and I are going wallpaper and carpet shopping for tomorrow. "Where do I sleep?" I ask.

"In the attic," Tess says, "Follow me." I follow her up to the small attic where there is a basic red bed and a telephone. She sees my expression and asks, "Do you not like it Alex?"

"It's not much," I say, "But it's home." And I smile.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone!" Tess says and we go downstairs.

"Let me change first," I say.

"Ok I'll be outside!" Tess says and walks out the door.

Without mom to make me wear stupid clothes I can wear whatever I want! I put on a blue plaid shirt and put a short sleeved grey jacket over. I also put on my jean shorts. I then take my black sneakers and slip them on. I then put my hair in a ponytail and put on one heart earring and one star. I walk outside and Tess asks, "Ready to go?"

"You betcha!" I say excitedly.

"LETS GO THEN!" Tess yells and we run off to find everyone.


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Everyone

Chapter 2: Hello Everyone

I run behind Tess, she is a bit slower than me so I'm not running as fast. Once we get back to the Town Hall we already see someone there. "ELLIE!" Tess yells running up to the girl, "There's someone who wants to meet you!"

"Oh it's probably one of my fans." Ellie says and walks up to me, "So what do you want; an autograph, handshake, pen?"

"Um no, I'm new here and I am going around meeting everyone." I say feeling intimidated. She has short dark brown hair that's up right above her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress with a pink bow and pink, purple, and blue flowers. She had yellow heels with purple flowers on them and topaz earrings. Lastly, she had huge black shades that covered her eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that," She said, "If you didn't hear, I'm Ellie Fink! And when I grow up, I'm going to be famous!"

"That's cool, I have no idea what I will turn out to be." I say, "I'm Alex, Alex Lettner."

"Nice meeting you Alex Lettner, well I gotta go practice my song for the town talent show. See you around!" She says and struts off.

"She's ummm…." I start.

"Interesting." Tess says and I nod in agreement, "Yeah she can be self centered, but she can also be very nice. She loves being a huge star."

"Ok." I say writing a mental note to only talk to her when she's in a good mood.

"Let's see if we can find everyone else." Tess says.

"What are the names of everyone here?" I ask.

"Well there's me, you, Ellie, Cody, Jake, Chloe, Logan, Dylan, Mimi," Her face turns from happy to angry, "Pepper and Jack."

"I have two more questions, aren't there talking animals here? Also, why did your emotion change when you said Pepper and Jack?" I say.

"Chloe is a cat, Logan is a blue bird, Dylan is a dog, Mimi is a bunny, and Pepper is another cat and she's a girl. Cody, Jake, Ellie, me, you, and Jack are all humans. And I changed emotion when I said them because they are jerks. There's no denying it." She says, "Now, why don't we meet the rest of them?"

"Sure." I say and we get back to more running.

We go near Tom Nook's store called Nookingtons and find a boy there, he has light brown hair and is wearing a dark green shirt with a white stripe through the middle. He is wearing khakis and blue sneakers. He had green eye that looked like how mine used to be. He's pretty handsome if you ask me. "Hey Tess, who's this? New resident I suppose." He says and smiles at me. "I'm Cody Daniels, what's your name?" He holds out his hand.

"Alex Lettner." I say shyly and shake his hand.

"Well we gotta go meet everyone else Cody, so we'll see you later!" Tess says and links her arm in mine and drags me off.

"See you guys!" He calls as Tess is still dragging me.

Once we get to a place where he can't hear us Tess says, "Oh my gosh Alex, it hasn't even been fifteen minutes and you already have a crush on someone!" She giggles.

"What? What do you mean?" I say.

"C'mon, you know you have a crush on Cody!" she says excitedly.

"What's a crush?" I ask.

"You're kidding me right Alex." She says but sees my confused expression and says, "A crush is when you like someone, you like them more than usual." She sees I still don't get it, "You love them." She says and I am still confused, "Wait, Alex, do you not know what love is?" She asks.

I shake my head and ask, "Am I stupid for not knowing what love is?"

"No you're not." She says, "Didn't your parents ever say 'I love you' or something like that?"

"No, all dad ever did was yell about my grades and mom would yell at me about my manners." I say.

"That's harsh, so you ran away to here?" She says and I nod. "Man I thought I had it bad, I came here because my brother kept hurting me, every three months he and his friends would play a game they called 'Break one of Tess' Bones' where whoever breaks one of my bones first wins."

"Tess," I say, "That's worse then why I left."

"Oh, well why don't we just meet everyone." She says.

"First can you tell me what love is?" I ask.

"Ok so did you feel different when you were talking to Cody? Like did your stomach go into knots?" she asks and I nod, "Did you notice how shy you were?" I nod, "Do you want to kiss him?" She sneers.

"What?" I yell, "No." I lie.

She laughs, "Don't worry Alex I know you are lying. But you notice how you somehow like him more than other guys?"

"Yeah but I haven't met many other guys." I say.

"Well you'll meet more of them." She says.

We go and meet Dylan, Logan, Mimi, and Chloe. They were all very nice. "Now all that is left is Jake….. And Pepper and Jack." She says.

"Ok, but we've looked everywhere, and we haven't seen them." I say.

"I know where they'll be." She says.

We walk over towards the beach on the west side of town. Tess stops and motions me to be quiet. We go behind a rock and she whispers, "That's Jake." She points at a guy looking at the sunset. He is our age- well all the humans here are around our age, Tess told me- he had dark brown hair. He was wearing a black and white hat and a back and white shirt. He had khakis and grey shoes. "And just so you know, I already called dibs." She says and winks.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"That means I like him and called him." She says.

"By the phone?" I ask.

"GOOD GOSH ALEX." She says loudly and Jake turns around and sees us.

Tess and I are frozen while he stares at us. He has light brown eyes that look full of hurt and sorrow, it make me feel sad looking in his eyes. "H-H-H-H-Hi Jake." Tess stutters embarrassed and blushing.

"Hi." He says and walks over he stares into my eyes and says, "Who are you?"

"Alex Lettner." I say.

"I'm Jake Sanders." He says, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I say finally managing to put a smile on.

He turns around and goes back to looking at the sunset. I follow him and hear Tess whisper, "Alex c'mon!"

I stand next to him and ask, "What are you looking at?" even though I already know his answer. I just want to get to talk to him more because I just met him.

"The sunset." He says.

I look at the sunset, the huge orange sun in the middle of the horizon. It's reflecting off the water. The sky is full of shades of pink, purple, and orange, "It's beautiful." I say smiling.

"Yeah," He says and half smiles.

"You don't smile much do you?" I say.

"Not really." He says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Many reasons that I'll tell you later, right now I want to watch the sunset." He says, "I feel like it's the only good thing in life right now."

"Ok see you!" I say.

"See ya." He says and I walk away. I look back at him, even though I can't see his face, I am able to tell he's smiling.

We walk on and Tess says, "Wow, I'm not able to even say three words to him and you can have a small conversation with him. I'm officially jealous!" She smiles.

"It's ok, you'll be able to sooner or later." I say.

We see a black cat wearing a dark red shirt that says 'Bad Kitty' on it. "Pepper, this is Alex, Alex this is Pepper." Tess says.

"Alex, isn't that a guy's name?" She says nastily.

"Isn't Pepper the name of a seasoning?" I ask not aware she is thinking that I am trying to make fun of me.

She clenches her fists and says, "Whatever! I have one rule to tell you _Alex._ Stay away from Cody, he's mine!"

"Too bad, Tess already told me that I have a crush on him." I say still not aware of what I am saying.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM." She hisses.

"But why?" I ask, "He's a nice person."

"STAY AWAY!" She snaps and walks away.

"See what I mean about her, she's a jerk." Tess says and rolls her eyes.

"Hey missy!" We hear a voice say.

We turn around and see a guy with red (literally red) spiky hair and green eyes. He is wearing jean shorts, black sneakers, and a burglar shirt but we both know he isn't a burglar because Tess says, "Jack, stop calling me missy. It's annoying."

"Aw is missy getting angry." He says and notices me and says to me, "Hey girl, what's up."

"Go away." I say, "Stop being mean to Tess. And my name isn't girl, it's Alex."

"Woah, clam down _Princess."_ He says.

"Princess? What do you mean? I'm not a princess? What the hell are you talking about? Wait I didn't mean to say that, I apologize for my language. I mean no! Wait um uh." I say and run off.

"What's her problem?" I hear Jack say as I'm running.

I run through the dark trees at night and I can't tell where I am. I pull out my map but I can't see it, it's too dark. I hear Tess calling for me, so I call back to her but she doesn't hear me. I sit down next to a tree and a tear rolls down my cheek. It's such a small town, but I'm lost. I don't know how but I am. I start to cry when I hear someone say, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Alex." I say sobbing, "Who is it?"

I see a light, it's someone with a flashlight. I see a hand stretch out and whoever is there helps me up. I look to see who it is and it's Cody.

"Are you lost?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "Well this is a great first impression, first I was really shy when I met you and now you see me crying."

He laughs and says, "That's ok, when I met the mayor he asked which of these I thought were the best: the president, the clerk at the general store, the police, or the mayor and I said the police. Then he looked completely devastated."

"Oh my gosh that's exactly what I did!" I say, "Then Pelly told me to say the mayor and then-"

"When you said it he got super happy?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, I said I was testing him." I say.

Cody laughs and says, "I told him I was joking, but did he believe you?"

"Yeah, completely." I say.

"Haha same here." Cody says, "Anyway what are you doing out so late? It's almost eleven."

"I was still meeting people with Tess." I say, "But I ran off and I can't find Tess."

"Why did you run off, but anyway I'm sure we'll find her." He says then Tess comes running over.

"Or she'll find us." I say.

"Alex, what happened over there? Like you just ran off and- oh hi Cody." She says.

"Hey Tess." He says.

"Well it's eleven fifteen and I gotta get home and watch that really important tv show thing so I'll leave you two alone." Tess says, "See you tomorrow Alex, you too Cody!" And with that she leaves.

"She always leaves in a split second." Cody says and laughs.

"Yeah she's really energetic and nice." I say.

"Well, why don't we get back to your house." Cody says, "I'll help you find your way back."

"Thanks." I say and we look at my map with his flashlight, "It's not that far." I say.

We walk and talk for a while but it doesn't take too long to get to my house, "Thanks again for helping me get back." I say.

"Anytime." He says, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I say.

"And Alex, Tess isn't the only energetic and nice one here." He says and leaves. I'm glad it's really late so then he couldn't see me blushing.


	4. Chapter 3:Work

Chapter 3: Work

I wake up early in the morning and get on my pink flower t-shirt. I then run outside to find Tess. "Are you ready to get some wallpapers and carpets?" She asks and links arms with me.

"You bet!" I say and smile at her. We then take off towards Tom Nook's store, The Nookingtons. It looks like a mini mall.

We walk in and right away a raccoon yells in our faces, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALEX LETTNER!"

"Um, settling in?" I say unsure.

"Have you by any chance CHECKED YOUR MAIL! I sent you a letter telling you that you need to work for me for a while. Just a few short errands so here is your uniform." He says and hands me a hand-me-down rag t-shirt.

"What? I never applied for a job!" I protest and shove the shirt back to him, "Now if you excuse me, I need to buy some wallpapers and carpets for my house."

He forces the shirt over the one I'm wearing and says, "There, if you want money off your mortgage, you need to work for it."

I pout and say, "Fine. What do I have to do?" I hear Tess whisper that she'll meet up with me later.

"That's the spirit!" He says. "Here's the list!" He hands me a giant list that says:

Things You Need To Do:

Plant flowers and trees around the shop.

Deliver three items to people: A clock to Dylan, A wallpaper to Clohe, and a shovel to Pepper.

Write on the bulletin board to tell people to shop at my shop.

Meet everyone in town.

Sweep the first and second floor.

6. Paint the outside of the store.

Write a letter to Mimi telling her to shop at my store more.

Deliver a videogame and toaster to Cody.

I looked at the list about twenty times. Well, time to get to work. I easily swept up the place. I already met everyone. I delivered the first three items in a snap. Ran to the bulletin board and put up "GO TO TOM NOOKS IT WILL HELP YOUR EVERYDAY LIVES." I sent the letter to Mimi. Then I sat in front of the store out of breath. I look at the list, three more things. I groan and go inside to get the videogame and toaster.

I walk out and immediately bump into Cody. The videogame and toaster fly in the air. I try to catch them but they fall on the ground and break. "Oh shoot! Tom Nook is going to kill me!" I say frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry." Cody says, "Wait, are those my ordered things? Why didn't you put them in your pocket?"

"Oh shoot, I always forget about that." I say even more frustrated.

"Don't worry Alex, I have an idea." Cody says and walks inside with the items and says to Tom Nook, "I demand a refund!"

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!" Tom Nook booms.

"Alex delivered these to me without a scratch on them and when I tried to used them they broke." Cody says.

"Fine, fine, fine." Tom Nook says and gives him a brand new toaster and videogame. Cody walks outside and says, "That is how it's done."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!" I say and sit down outside the store, "I swear I thought I was dead for a second."

He sits down next to me and says, "That's ok and that trick always works on Nook. Anyway, are you going to perform in the Hazelburg Town Talent Show?"

"Oh no I'm not," I say, "I'm way too busy, isn't it in a few days?" I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Yeah it's in four days, but I'm not doing it either," he says, "I think everyone else is doing it though."

"Well I don't think Tess is doing it." I say wondering if she even is, she never talks about it. But what do I know?

"Oh no Tess is definitely doing the talent show; she and Ellie compete at everything. They are like mortal enemies, no one knows why though." He says, "Well it's just one of those things we will never know." He looks up to the sky with a really cute smile. He then turns to me and smiles sweetly.

"Yeah," I say blushing, "Like how this furniture can fit in our pockets." Cody and I both laugh.

We both stop laughing and look right at each other. Cody leans in; oh gosh he's going to kiss me. Right when he's about an inch away Tom Nook comes outside and says, "I THOUGHT I HEARD VOICES, ALEX GET BACK TO WORK!" He turns to Cody and says, "Mr. Daniels I would appreciate it if you let Ms. Lettner work, she still has a lot to do."

"Oh my apologies Nook." Cody says getting up, "See you later Alex." He then leaves.

"Sheesh you kids these days." Nook says.

"Wait Nook, can I please take the rest of the day off. I only have two things left and it's already ten thirty." I ask before he goes inside.

He lets out a big sigh and says, "Fine Ms. Lettner, just please come at ten to finish your work."

"I definitely will! Thank you so much!" I say and run back to my house. I go inside and toss my work uniform on my blue table and run upstairs. I pick up the phone and dial Tess' number. I jump onto my bed.

"Hullo?" I hear Tess say sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up Tess but I got big news." I say happily.

"Whatisit?" She says and yawns.

"Hee hee hee. Cody almost kissed me!" I say.

"OH MY GOSH! Wait what do you mean almost?" Tess yells and is completely awake now.

"He leaned in but Nook came out and asked him to let me finish work." I say.

"I got to say Alex, only a couple days you've been here and you already got yourself a boyfriend."

"Don't I have a lot of boy friends?" I ask.

"No, no, no not a boy who's your friend." She says, "If a boy is your boyfriend is like the boy you are dating. Dating is when you make an….. Appointment, let's say, to go to fun places with someone who you really like. For you if you and Cody planned to go to some place together you'd call it a date, and if you and Cody kept going on many dates you two would be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh ok I get it. All I know is that I was really erubescent." I say, "Well I got to go to sleep, work tomorrow. Goodnight."

"I don't know what you said but ok, goodnight." Tess says. I hung up on the phone and immediately go to sleep.

The next day I get up and go straight to work. Ok, all I have to do is paint the place and plant the flowers and trees. I go inside and get the paint and plants. I get the plants and put them all around. I then take a watering can I borrowed from Nook and watered all of them. I then got the paint and got up a ladder and got to work. I got a song stuck in my head so I started singing out loud as I painted,

"I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too.

I was told I was beautiful, what does that mean to you?

Look into the mirror who's inside there.

The one with the long hair,

Same old me again today."

"Wow you're really good Alex." I hear a voice say which startles me and I fall down off the ladder. I look up and see Cody, "Sorry, are you ok?" he says.

"Never better." I say getting up and rubbing my head, "You startled me there." I get the paint and say, "Hey sorry I really want to talk to you but I got to finish, I'll talk to you later Cody."

"Oh yeah I just needed to get something from Nooks, are you sure you're ok though?" He asks.

"I'm positive." I say smiling.

"Ok, but I was wondering do you want to go see the talent show with me?" He asks.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I say still smiling.

"Ok then see you." He says and I go back to painting. After three hours of painting I finally finish.

I go inside to Nook's and he says, "Thank you Alex! I will take ten thousand bells off your mortgage since you did such a great job! So that leaves just about eight thousand bells left!"

"Thank you so much!" I say and go outside and yell, "I FINISHED WORK!" I then go home and change then get Tess. Then we finally buy my wallpaper and carpet. I got a cityscape wall with a round carpet. Now I can finally relax and think about what to wear to the Talent Show. I open my pear wardrobe and see I only have two shirts and my dress. Well better go clothes shopping, and get more bells.


	5. Chapter 4: The Big City

Chapter 4: The Big City

I get up and get ready to make some money. There is one problem: I have no money. I go outside confused on what to do. I think and think but nothing comes to mind. I hit my head against a tree and a bag of money falls down. I open the bag and find one hundred bells! I go around town shaking trees and after about five minutes of shaking trees I get one thousand one hundred bells. I shake one more tree and a bees' nest falls out. This doesn't look good. I run away quickly and right before the bees get to me I run inside Tom Nook's.

I take in a deep breathe and look around for things that can help me earn money. I go to the tools section and see a shovel, an axe, a net, a slingshot, and a fishing rod. "Can I get the shovel and fishing rod?"

"That will be one thousand bells." Tom Nook says.

ONE THOUSAND BELLS? THAT'S A LOT! "Um ok." I say and hand him the money.

"Thank you and come again, hm." He says.

I walk outside with my fishing rod in my hand and shovel in my pocket. I walk to the beach and look to see any fish. I can't really tell so I try to throw the end of the line in, but it gets caught in a tree. I pull it out, along with a leaf. I rip the leaf off and drop it. I keep trying to get the line in the water but I just can't, I've never fished before. I try for about ten minutes then I hear someone say, "You've never fished before have you Alex?" I look to see who it is and it's Mimi. She's wearing a bunny shirt, how ironic that she is a bunny.

"No, I never have." I say.

"Oh well its easy!" She says and takes out her own fishing rod which is gold, "So what you do is swing back gently and let it fly!" Her bobber goes flying in the air and lands perfectly in the water. I try and mimic her moves and it works! Then I feel something pull on my rod. "Reel it in!" She says and points to the handle. I start spinning it quickly and out pops a dab! Wait, no…. It's an olive flounder! "You did awesome, bun!" Mimi says and claps.

"Thanks Mimi." I say.

"Anytime," she says, "And you can sell that at Tom Nook's and all other fish, bugs, and well anything! Bigger fish are worth more though! I love fishing; it's so much fun, bun!"

"How did you get that gold rod?" I ask.

"I caught every fish in Hazelburg and some people sent it to me for doing so." She says and gives me a smile, "Well have fun with that, bun!"

"See you!" I say and she walks off. I keep fishing, I fish for hours. I never knew how much fun it was! I catch my final fish and my pockets are full! I run all the way down to Tom Nook's and sell all the fish.

"All together that'd be ten thousand six hundred forty two bells." He says.

"It's a deal!" I say. Then I buy a net and slingshot. I run outside and see a present with a balloon carrying it. I take out my slingshot and the rock hits the balloon. The present safely falls to the ground.

"That was totally awesome Alex, bird!" I hear Logan the bird say.

"Thanks Logan!" I say and take out my net.

"How did you get it to hit the balloon so perfectly like that, bird?" Logan asks.

"I don't know really I just hit it straight up." I say, "Hey why do you always say bird? And Mimi says bun?"

"Oh most of us animals have catchphrases. Mine is bird, Mimi's is bun, Chloe's is meowsa, and Dylan's is woof."

"Oh that's cool, thanks." I say and head out to look for bugs.

After a long day of looking for bugs and fish and getting fossils, I run to Tom Nook's and sell everything. I get thirty thousand eight hundred fifty two bells. I am already rich! I go to the Able Sisters' Clothes Shop and buy a red down vest shirt, that I immediately wear after buying two other shirts, an umbrella, and a hat. I then put all my clothes in my pear wardrobe at home.

I run over to Tess' house and ask if she wants to go to the city with me to go shop. "Sure but let's get more of the girls!" She says and we go get Mimi, Chloe, and Ellie. We then get on the bus to the city. It's a long ride but when you talk to people it doesn't seem that long.

We get to the city and it looks so fabulous! We run past the fountain and straight to GracieGrace. We try on tons of clothes and buy a few outfits, we then all get our hair highlighted and colored. I got a blue and green highlight on my side bangs, Tess, Mimi, and Chloe didn't get anything, and Ellie got yellow and purple on the side of her face. We go outside with all our bought items in our pockets and we sit on the fountain. "This was awesome!" I yell.

"Yeah this was really fun, we should do this more often, meowsa!" Chloe says.

"Definitely," Ellie says, "Do you guys want to go to the movie theatre?"

"I hope Dr. Shrunk isn't there." Tess says, "He's really bad, no offense or anything towards him."

"Haha yeah, I've only seen one show of Frillard's and it was so good, bun!" Mimi says with a huge smile.

"Let's go then!" I say and we see two shows: glee by Dr. Shrunk, and sleepiness by Frillard. I got a good picture of Frillard on my camera. We each get our shoes shined and then leave. We get back at about eight thirty pm. We all drudge back to our houses and go straight to bed. I get in my new pajamas and slipped into bed. I noticed something, I'm going to the talent show with Cody tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5: Talent Comes In Many Ways

Chapter 5: Talent Comes in Many Ways

I got up and looked in my pear wardrobe for a good outfit to wear to the talent show. I easily pick one out, my green tie dye shirt from the Able Sisters. I slipped it on and went outside to the beach. I took out my fishing rod and started fishing. "I don't see any fish." I say to myself. But then I see a fin over the water, there is only one conclusion towards that: a shark. I throw the bobber in the water and the shark slowly moves towards it. Yes, yes, yes! He is about to bite when I feel a tap on my back that startles me. I fall over and look at the bobber and the shark is gone. Ok whoever did that is going to pay!

I look behind me and see a squirrel who is red and has blonde hair with big blue eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm new here and I was lost and thought you could help me. I'm Bliss by the way, hulaaaa." She says in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Alex." I say getting up, "And that's fine that fish wasn't that important." I lie. I put my fishing rod away and help Bliss to her house. "Are you going to the talent show tonight?" I ask when we get to her house which is as small as mine was (Yeah I paid a couple mortgages).

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll get my stuff unpacked by the time the Talent Show ism hulaaaa." She says.

"Well then I better get back to fishing." I say, "See you."

"Bye Alex and thanks! I hope we can be good friends, hulaaaa." She says cheerfully.

Well it's only ten AM so I have no idea what else to do, the talent show starts at six PM so yeah, what now?

I went to the Pigeon's Roost and got a coffee. The coffee milk made me all tired and drowsy so I went to my house and set my alarm clock to five thirty pm and fell asleep.

I immediately woke up to the sound of the alarm and turned it off. I brushed my hair and teeth. I then made sure everything on my outfit was perfect. I heard a knock on the door and opened it, it was Cody. He looked so cute in his number one shirt. "You look really good." He says with a smile.

"I was thinking the same about you." I say and he blushes.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." I say and take his hand making him blush more. We walk to the Town Hall and there is a stage and chairs. We take our seats in the middle (there's only one row of seats). The only people sitting are the people who own stores, Jake, Jack, and Bliss.

The Mayor slowly walks up to the microphone and says, "Welcome to our tenth annual Bug Off!" Pelly runs up and whispers something to him, "I mean our Talent Show! First up we have Chloe!"

Chloe karate chopped a piece of cinder block in half, which was amazing. Then Pepper went and blew out our ear drums by singing a song about a girl stealing her "man". It was easy who the song was about. Logan was spinning all these plates on sticks which was cool. Dylan did some magic tricks, which intrigued us all. Mimi did some dancing.

Finally Tess was up, she got up and sang a song. She had a really smooth and pretty voice. Her voice relaxed me. She sang the song Imagine Me Without You by Jaci Velasquez. I looked over and saw that Jake had left. I wanted to see where he went, but I don't want to leave Cody. I'll see after the Talent Show.

Ellie was last and sang and danced to the song You Make Me Feel… by Cobra Starship. She sang both male and female parts. I don't mean to be rude but she's way better than Tess. Ellie had everyone up and dancing, well except Tess. At the end Ellie won and Tess got furious and stormed off. They really don't like each other don't they?

Cody walked me home and I said, "That was really fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," He said, "I had fun too."

"Well I'll see you later." I say and close the door and just stand there. I get this weird feeling inside me and go back outside. I run towards Cody and he turns around and sees me. I run up to him and we kiss. "I'm sure that's a better way to say goodbye." I say.

He smiles and says, "Yeah, it was." We then say goodbye and we go back to our houses.

I feel like I was forgetting something. I think and think for a couple of minutes until I remember, Jake. I run outside and run straight into Tess. "Oh hi Tess." I say.

"Hey Alex," she says kind of depressed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" I ask kind of concerned by her mood.

"Do you think Jake even likes me?" She asks.

"I don't know, I've only talked to him once." I say.

"Well I need a favor, a big one." She says and I nod, "Can you spy on him for me and tell me what you find out about him, like whether he likes me or not?"

"What? You mean like stalking him?" I ask.

"EXACTLY!" She says, "Thanks Alex you're the best!" She then runs off. I never agreed to this but she's my best friend so I'll do it. Well, what are friends for anyway?


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Agent Alex

Chapter 6: Secret Agent Alex

I never got to see why Jake left last night but since I am now a spy I guess I'll be seeing him more often. But today is the first day of being a spy. I get on some normal clothes and go to go find Jake. I go down near the beach and hide behind some trees. I look over one of the palm trees and see him sitting at the shore with his feet in the water. I thought there was music from far away but it's actually Jake singing softly. I've heard this song before but I only know the name, not who originally sang it. It's called _Pray, _it's such a sweet song. I take out a notepad and write down all the things he's doing, which isn't much.

I walk over to him and say "Hey Jake." Then take off my shoes and sit next to him with my feet in the water.

"Hey." He says in his usual bored voice, not even taking a glance at me.

"Um, I was wondering…" I start.

"Why I left the talent show last night?" He finishes.

"Um, yeah." I say.

He sighs and looks at me and says, "Alex there are some things people like to keep to themselves. I'm not trying to be rude in any way but it's just not your place to know about this right now."

"Oh," I say a little embarrassed, "Ok… Hey Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He says.

"Why are you always so sad? You never really smile often, you even said so yourself when I met you. You also told me you'd tell me later, and it's later. So I don't see any logical reason why you can't tell me. You can tell me anything, I'm a great secret keeper." I say.

He sighs again and I hear a different voice say, "Because he's depressed. He's a loser, princess."

We turn around and see Jack with an evil smile on his face, "He is not a loser, you are. Just go away Jack." I say turning away from him.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Calm down princess. Hey why not you and me go get a coffee and leave this jerk to mope around in his own shame."

I swipe his hand off and say, "No thanks."

He looks shocked and he says, "Why not?"

"Jack, can't you see? You're a jerk to everyone, and jerks have no friends. Why not try being nice for a change? No one likes to hang around a jerk. I'd rather be with anyone else than you." I say turning back, giving him a cold shoulder.

His expression goes from shocked to angry, "Fine whatever." He says, "Have fun with your stupid friend." Then he walks away.

"It's ok Jake, Jack's just a jerk." I say ticked off from Jack.

"He's right though." Jake says.

"What do you mean he's right?" I ask.

"Well not really, he said I'm depressed which I'm not really. I just have a lot going on in my life." He says.

"Like what?" I ask.

He sighs and says, "A long time ago before you were here. I was about eight and I had a little sister. Her name was Paige, she was two years younger than me. But in a couple of years we were playing catch and the ball went over the train tracks, she went to go get it and," He paused, "she got hit by the train."

"That's terrible." I say.

"I remember hearing the train come and I was yelling for her to not go but she didn't hear me. She only lasted a few minutes after she got hit and," I could tell he was crying, "I never got to say goodbye." He put his head between his knees

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "It's ok. I'm sure she knows how much you loved her."

"I come here everyday because of her." He says and points to the rock me and Tess were standing behind when we first met Jake. It wasn't a rock though, it was her grave. Her full name was Paige Rachel Sanders, she lived for six years. "Also the reason why me and my sister lived here was because our parents died and our aunt was threatening to kill us or arrest us because she thought we killed them. My parents were murdered in front of me and my sister, my sister was too young to remember though, but I did. I was four when it happened."

"Wow, that's a lot worse than why I left home." I say.

"Yeah but I guess the whole reason why I am usually upset is because, let's just say a lot of bad things happen to me. I have had two near-death experiences. When me and my sister were trying to find a town to live in some older men came and took all our money and things and beat us up, even though we were really little. I was in a coma for a few hours and during that time my sister stayed and dragged me along with her, trying to find a place. My grandma is currently in the hospital and is sick. I have broken almost all of my bones. When I was little I had no friends, now I have a couple because of the small population in this town but that doesn't really bother me." He finishes.

"Wow I never knew all that happened to you. I'm really sorry that happened." I say.

"Yeah but if you want to know why I didn't talk to Jack it was because I try to control my anger around him. And the reason for that is because the train wouldn't have hit my sister if it wasn't for him. He was on the train, and when he heard that because of him my sister died he laughed." He says.

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

"Because some people don't know self control. That's why no one likes him anymore." He says.

"That's just rude of him. I really wish he'd just leave our town! We'd be better off without him!" I say.

**Jack's POV**

I was standing behind the tree listening to Alex and Jake's conversation. "That's just rude of him. I really wish he'd just leave our town! We'd be better off without him!" Alex says.

"That's what I though but sometimes you just have to let things go." Jake says. Was I really that horrible? I never meant to laugh when I heard I killed his sister. I try to remember that moment when Cody told me about that (Geez, I'm having a stupid flashback)…

"Hey Cody," I say, "Why does Jake hate me?" I ask.

Cody was carrying a bunch of things in his hands and didn't hear me. "CODY?" I say louder and he drops all of his things. I leap out a grab them before they hit the ground.

"Oh thanks," Cody says, "Were you trying to tell me something? I couldn't hear you." I hand him his things.

"Ok first you can put those in your pockets. Second, why does Jake hate me?" I ask as Cody puts everything in his pockets.

"Um, well…. How can I put this?" he says, "You know how you were the only one on your train coming to Hazelburg?" I nod, "Well because of you coming here, Jake and his sister were playing catch and the ball went over the train tracks. Jake's sister went to get and the ball. And then the train came and she was killed because you were here."

I laugh and say, "That happens all the time!" I keep replaying what Cody said. Wait, he said killed… I remember on that day I thought he said thrilled. She was killed because I was here not thrilled. I snap out of that though. I killed Jake's sister! Oh crap. I keep replaying moments of being in hazelburg in my head. Why do I keep acting like such a jerk to everyone? I ask myself. Oh great, I think I'm turning into my dad…

**Cody's POV  
><strong>

"It just seemed horrible! I mean why would you laugh at something like that?" Alex asks as we walk down the pavement in the town holding hands.

"I don't know," I say. Jake had told her about the accident back in summer. It's now winter, and Alex is still frustrated about that. It makes me worried to see her like this. We walk along the train tracks and stop. Alex takes a long look at the train tracks. You are able to tell where the accident had happened, the tracks have dried blood on them. Alex's eyes fill up with tears and she buries her face into my chest. I put my arms around her. "You know, the best we can do right now is forget about it." I say and she looks up and me and nods.

She wipes away her tears and says, "I guess so." Then we go back on our walk.

**Alex's POV**

Cody's right, I should just try to forget about it. It's been a long time and I don't want to upset Jake even more. Also I've spied on him for Tess for half of a year. It just makes me angry to hear what Jack had done. But I need to clear my head of it, try to get a new hobby, get really attached to something. I put a smile on my face and then Cody cheers up too.

We walk and talk for a while then we hear a rustle in the trees. We look up and Pepper jumps out and lands in front of us. She glares at me and then says, "Hi Cody!"

"Hi Pepper" He says, "I can't talk now, me and Alex are going on a walk."

I smile and Pepper says in an annoyed tone, "Oh yes you two have been dating for half a year BIG WHOOP." My smile turns into a glare.

"Well then, bye." I say and me and Cody walk around her and leave her standing there, practically melting the snow with her anger.


	8. Chapter 7: Snow Ball Fight

Chapter 7: Snow Ball Fight

I decided to go to Katrina the fortune teller, because everyone says she is the best one there is. I put on a coat and go to the bus stop. I don't have to wait long for a bus. I get on and it's only me in it, the bus driver keeps talking nonsense sailor talk. I finally get to the city. I walk up the couple steps then go straight to the right towards the fortune telling place.

I walk inside and it's pretty dark. I sit down in front of Katrina and she says, "Would you like your fortune told or a charm?"

"Um my fortune told." I respond.

"Ok…. Ke ha mo-tata-tatata. Ke ha motato! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yells and a bucket falls on my head.

Then everything went blurry and I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then I regained consciousness and listen, "Yes Alexandria, the Sagittarius." She says and picks up a card, "You must be aware of your surroundings when you are down and most vulnerable. You will also meet someone special."

Wait someone special? Doesn't that term mean the one you fall in love with? I'm already in love with Cody! "Wait who is this special one? When will I meet them?" I ask.

"Time will pass and when the time comes you will know," she says, "Now I require one hundred bells." I pass her the money and leave. I wonder what she means by these fortunes. Ugh this makes me feel all frustrated trying to think what they mean.

We all gather at the town hall and Tess gets up in the middle and says, "Ok Hazelburg! I have gathered you all here to tell you this will be our first annual SNOW BALL FIGHT! So what happens is if you get hit your out and have to come back here. The last one standing gets this!" She takes out a big golden trophy with a snowball on it, "AND this too!" She drops a bag of money inside it, "fifty thousand bells!"

Everyone's jaws almost touch the ground. We all get up and scramble all over town. Tess blows the whistle which signals us to start. I run all over the place but see no one. I hear a voice behind me and I panic and quickly throw a snowball and hit Logan.

A lot of time passes and the people left are me, Tess, Cody, Mimi, and Pepper. As I crouch down to make a snowball I hear someone say, "HERE IT COMES!" I look back and see a snowball Tess threw coming my way. I cringe but see nothing happens. I open my eyes and see that Cody had let the snowball hit his hand and so he was out. I continue to make my snowball then hit Tess.

Pepper makes the biggest snowball anyone has ever seen! It's almost as tall as the trees! She rolls it over to me and it obviously hits me and I fall back. I hear everyone laughing and I see it looks as though I have a beard and moustache, it's like I'm Santa! I start laughing too. But then I remember what Katrina had said, "Be aware of your surroundings while you are down and vulnerable." I look down and see myself on the train tracks, I move the snow off and see the dry blood. I freak and look over and see two huge lights. I immediately jump off and everyone rushes over. I'm shaking with fear because the train was about two inches from hitting me.

Tess gets to me first and says, "ALEX THANK GOD YOU'RE OK!" and gives me a hug. Everyone else gets there and we all look at the train door that opens. A girl in a red hat that says 'Hip Hop' with short blue hair comes out.

"Hey what just happened?" She asks, "I just arrived and all of you guys are in a huge clump right in front of me."

Tess stands up, "Well um, the train you were in was two inches away from hitting that girl." Tess says and points at me.

The girl walks over and says, "Oh my gosh, it's good you're ok. I'm sorry about that!"

"No," I say breathing deeply still in shock, "It's not your fault."

"Well I will repay you somehow but first I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Abby Wence."

"Alex Lettner." I say. I try to get up but my legs feel like jelly and I fall back down.

"Here let's get you home," Tess says and her and Cody help me up and bring me back to my house. The only thing I need right now is a really long sleep.

When we were about halfway to my house I get out of my state of shock and Tess tells me that she hopes I feel better. So me and Cody walk back to my house. "After we finished laughing at your snow beard we were all paying attention to Mimi and Pepper because they were trying to hit each other with snowballs then Jack noticed the train and yelled out that you were in trouble." Cody says. 

Really, Jack? "Yeah I thought I was a goner." I say.

"Me too, how did you notice the train?" he asks.

"I got a fortune earlier today saying that I should be aware of my surroundings when I was down." I say and we make it back to my house.

"Well it's good you got that fortune." He says putting his hands in his pockets, "Well, you should get some rest, see you tomorrow Alex." He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Bye." I say half smiling. I go in my house and walk upstairs to the attic and get under my covers and fall asleep.

I wake up later completely awake. I go outside and see it's late at night, I check my watch: 2:38 AM. I walk around the town. It's beautiful in Hazelburg on a quiet winter night like this. I keep walking then see something shiny in the snow. I clear the snow off and see a magic lamp. I pick it up, then I hear a voice that sounds like it's hissing, "…." I follow the voice to the east side of town then down to the beach.

"Hello?" I ask out loud.

Then a ghost of a girl appears, she seems about ten or eleven "Hello Alex, I've been watching over you." She says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name, is Paige Sanders," she says and my eyes widen, "I made sure you didn't make the same mistake I did."

"Wait **you **made sure I didn't get hit by the train?" I ask.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you gave me my lamp because I must leave soon." She answers.

"Wait, first can I ask you a favor?" I ask.

"Sure." She says.

"Follow me." I say and I run off and I can sense she's following me. The air gets colder when she's near. I run to the west beach and see Jake, "Jake!" I say and run over.

He looks back and says, "Alex what are you doing up so late? Wait." He gets up, "Paige?"

"Yes Jake." She says smiling, "Let me tell you something Jake, don't be so upset over my mistake. I want you to do what I couldn't do _live._ Please Jake, it means a lot that you're here everyday, but think of all the things you can do, all the friends you can meet. Please, promise me you'll do that."

"I promise." He says smiling, wow he's actually smiling! I never see him smile.

"I'll miss you Jake, but I'm always watching over you. And when you're time comes I will be waiting for you. And don't try to make that day any sooner ok?" She says with a really big smile.

"I won't." He says, "I'll miss you too Paige."

She takes the lamp and starts to fade, "Bye Paige" Jake says.

"Goodbye Jake." She says and disappears.

"Thank you," he says to me smiling.

"Anything for a friend." I say and give him a hug, "Well that excitement made me tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Alex." He says and I walk home. As I get in my bed I notice Paige was the special someone. I look at my calendar, it's December seventeenth, tomorrow is my birthday and it will soon be Christmas.


	9. Chapter 8: Merry New Birthday

Chapter 8: Merry New Birthday

I get up out of bed and put on my favorite green tie dye shirt and grey fluffy winter coat. I then go outside and Tess, Cody, Jake, Abby, and Ellie are all there, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" They yell- well Jake says it but doesn't yell, but whatever they're all here smiling and happy and that's all that I care about right now.

"Thanks guys!" I say smiling and give them all a hug.

"We all planned a birthday party for you at my house!" Tess says.

"Yeah we all bought you presents too!" Ellie says.

"Yeah but mine's better." Tess mumbles.

"What was that Tess?" Ellie asks narrowing her eyes on Tess.

"Oh I was just saying your stupidly bold personality keeps blocking out all we're saying!" Tess yells and they start yelling at each other. My smile turns to a frown.

"OK!" Cody yells cutting in, "I think the last thing Alex wants on her birthday is to have the two of you fighting!"

Tess and Ellie look down ashamed and mutter, "Sorry Alex."

"That's fine." I say unsure, "Well what time is this party?" My mood immediately turns back to happy.

**Jake's POV**

"It's at three and we'll all probably stay until five." I say.

"Well that gives us five hours to do whatever you want Alex." Cody says and turns to Alex, "Where do you want to go?"

"Um, why not the city? I loved it there and haven't been there since summer with all the girls." Alex says.

"That seems fun! Let's go!" Abby says with a big smile on.

We all start walking but I feel someone grip my collar and pull me back behind the trees. I look over and see Jack, "Listen," he says seeming unhappy, "I never meant to act like a jerk to you. I'm sorry."

I'm surprised by this but I don't change my straight face, "That's fine. Many people do that. Is that all you needed? Because I need to get back before they notice I'm gone." I say.

"Yeah I guess." He says about to walk back.

Ok now I feel like the jerk. I sigh and say, "Do you want to come with us?"

He turns around surprised but then his face turns to a smirk, "No, but thanks for the offer."

"Is it because Abby's there?" I ask raising one eyebrow. He gulps and I let out a small laugh, "Yeah I know. I see how you stare at her. Don't worry me and Cody obviously aren't interested in her. Well see you Jack." I say and walk back to everyone.

We get on the bus and Cody and Alex sit next to each other. I sit in the empty seat and look out the window. Someone plops right next to me. I roll my eyes and look next to me to find Tess sitting two inches away from me. "Hi Jake!" She says extra cheery today.

"Hi Tess. What do you want?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." She says, "I just felt like sitting next to you." She flashes me a big smile that is a little creepy.

After a long bus ride of her chatting in my ear we finally get there. We all get off the bus. "I had a fun time sitting next to you Jake!" Tess says and hugs me.

"Ok so where are we going first?" Alex asks.

"I don't know, you tell us. What is you're favorite things to do here?" Cody says.

**Ellie's POV**

"Um… How about we go to the theatre?" Alex asks.

"That sounds fun!" I say.

"Let's go!" Abby says.

We all enter the theatre and get tickets. The theatre is really small. We all fit in one row. We watch some stand up comedy that isn't really funny. The only funny thing was how bad he was.

We all exit and Tess says, "What now?"

"I don't know, I don't want to do all I want to the things I want. If you guys want me to be happy, let's do what you guys want to do!" Alex says.

Everyone thinks hard, "Gracie Grace?" Tess suggests.

We all go and try on all different clothes, which takes up about an hour. We then leave home. When we get back it's about one. "Hey I got an idea!" Alex says, "How about a huge game of hide n seek?"

"Um, really?" Tess asks.

"I've never played it before! Please!" Alex begs.

"I'll play!" Jake and Cody say.

"Me too!" I say.

"Me three!" Abby says.

Tess sighs, "Ok! Ellie you're it!"

"OK!" I say.

"You're ok being it?" Tess asks.

"Um well someone has to be it, have you played this game before?" I say sassily.

"Um have you ever tried being nice?" Tess says, "Count to sixty." She scowls and they all run off.

I count to sixty and go around looking for people. I look around all these places and find Jake, Abby, and Cody easily. "Ok I need to find Tess and Alex." I say. I look around and see something in the snow. It says _Try looking up!_ I start looking up in the trees and still don't see anyone. Then I feel a little pebble hit my head. I look and see Alex.

She gets down and says, "You got to find Tess! She might throw a pebble at you too if you can't find her." Alex is a little childish but that's what makes her Alex and that's what's fun about her

"Ok." I say and look a little longer, everyone following to see if I'll find her. Then something hits me really _really_, and whatever it was it really hurt. I look all over my jacket and see apple bits all over me.

I look up and see Tess up in a tree holding an apple and a snowball, "Oops." She says and I throw a snowball at her, making her fall over into a big snow bank on the ground. Good thing I wear my big sunglasses so no one can tell I'm crying.

"What the heck? It was a joke!" Tess says getting up.

"A stupid one!" I yell, "This was my favorite coat!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tess says sarcastically, "I'm sure you've got twenty more of the same one though!"

"NO I DON'T!" I yell, "This was my mom's! Thanks a lot for ruining it! You always have to ruin everything for me don't you Tess?" I run off crying.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING FOR ME TOO!" I hear Tess yell in the distance.

I run to the northwest side of town near the river and sit on a rock. I keep crying. Eventually Jake and Cody come running over. My hair is still sticky with apple juice. This is the worst day of my life and of course Tess ruined it. Cody and Jake stand there for a while, "Go away." I sob.

"Well, we want to know if you're ok." Cody says.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!" I yell. Cody cringes and frowns, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that Cody. Tess had to ruin everything for me!"

Cody and Jake whisper for a bit then Cody runs off.

**Alex's POV**

Tess stormed off and Abby and I went to go find her. This isn't really the way I want o spend my birthday but whatever. Cody and Jake went to go find Ellie. Abby and I find Tess skipping rocks at the beach. "Hey what was with that Tess?" I ask.

"Yeah you didn't have to throw an apple at her." Abby says.

"I didn't mean to." Tess says clenching the rock in her hand, "I had a snowball in one hand and an apple in the other hand. I accidentally threw the apple instead. I was about to apologize, but of course Ellie had to make a scene and go and cry about it and run off." She skips the rock eight times.

"Well, you could've told her that instead of saying it was a joke then making fun of all the clothes she has." Abby says and I elbow her.

"Don't be a big mouth." I whisper to her, "No offense." I add and she nods.

"Oh sorry." She says, "Here I'm going to go get the decorations up."

I nod and she runs off. "Tess, I think you and Ellie should apologize to each other. I don't see why you two hate each other. Why do you hate her?"

"I have my reasons." She says stubbornly, "Alex if you were my friend you'd butt out ok?"

"Ok." I say and run off upset. This is the last thing I wanted on my birthday, two of my friends fighting. I walk with my head down thinking if there was any way this day would get better. I run into something I look up, well actually someone. It's Cody, "Hey, how's Ellie?" I ask rubbing my head.

"Oh she's really upset." He says.

"This is horrible!" I say trying to fight back my tears, "Why do they always have to fight! I wanted this day to be really fun and awesome but they have ruined like seventy five percent of it!" I put my face in my hands and start crying.

Cody comes over and rubs my back trying to comfort me, "Its ok they always do that." He sits next to me in the snow, "On my birthday it was worse. Hey, why don't you go home and get ready for the party."

"But Cody I-" I start.

"Don't worry." He says and kisses me. He smiles at me and wipes my tears away. I give him a hug and make my way back home.

**Cody's POV**

I run over to Tess at the beach. She looks over, "Cody, I already told Alex that if you were my friend you'd leave me alone!"

"No!" I yell, "If you were Alex's friend you'd make sure her birthday was the best day of the year for her! You and Ellie have ruined most of her birthday so far! She started crying! And she calls you her best friend." I narrow my eyes on her.

Her eyes widen, "What? She is my best friend! And… I will make this her best day ever! I'll show you and Ellie and **everyone!" **she says.

She runs off and I go to Ellie who's sitting on the rock still. "Ellie you shou-" I start.

"I know," she interrupts, "I thought about it and I should go and stop fighting with Tess." She runs off abut stops, "For today!" She winks at me and runs off.

We all arrive at Tess' and set up the decorations and snacks in her whole house. Logan, Bliss, Mimi, Dylan, Chloe, Pepper and, Jack all arrive. We all get the music started and get the place cleaned up.

We all wait and Alex finally arrives. We all cheer and her sad face turns to a huge smile. She hangs up her coat and she looks amazing! She is wearing a black dress with a ribbon around it. All the other girls are wearing dresses too so all the guys feel a little underdressed.

She walks over and gives me a big hug, "Thank you." She says and I hug her back, trying to fight back my blush.

We all have fun dancing and talking and taking pictures. "Ok!" Tess yells over all the fun, "It's time to open presents! This first one is from me!" Alex is sitting on a red chair and opens her present and it's a picture of her and Tess together and on the frame it says 'Best Friends!'

Ellie hands her a present, "This one's from me!" she says smiling. Alex opens it and finds a coat. She opens everyone else's presents too. She got a hat from Jake, a silver net from Chloe, a fossil from Dylan, a silver rod from Mimi, a silver slingshot from Logan (yeah she got a lot of silver stuff), a mini coin purse from Pepper, headphones from Abby, and a sliver watering can from Jack.

And last is my present. I hand her a small white present with a red ribbon around it. She opens it and sees a necklace with a heart on it, and in the middle of the heart is her birthstone: a turquoise. She immediately puts it on and then gives me another big hug. She smiles and says, "Thank you Cody! And thanks to all of you guys too! This was so much fun!"

We look at the time and its nine thirty, we were supposed to start the party at three but it got delayed a lot by Ellie and Tess so we started it at six and ended at nine thirty. Everyone helped clean up. Then we all left, I walked Alex home. "This was so much fun!" She says with the biggest smile. I smile back at her, I'm glad she's happy again. I couldn't stand to see her so sad earlier.

"Yeah it was!" I say and we make it to her house.

"Thanks again Cody!" She says and hugs me.

We look at each other and kiss; I pick her up and twirl her around. She goes in her house and I make my way home. This was a good night. It would've been better if Tess and Ellie didn't fight most of the time. But anyway I got Alex the necklace for her birthday now what do I get her for Christmas?

**Alex's POV**

It's Christmas Eve and I'm super excited for Christmas! The first Christmas I don't have to spend with my horrible parents! I go outside to go find Tess. I find her easily because this is the time she usually gets out of her house. "Hey Tess! It's Christmas Eve, I'm so excited!" I say and fall into the snow.

She half smiles and sits next to me, "Too bad Santa never gives me my Christmas wish."

"What? What are you talking about? What is your Christmas wish first of all?" I ask.

"My wish is that Jake would like me! I really wish that but it has never **ever **happened!" She says.

"Well I'm sure it will happen eventually." I say.

"Yeah I hope." She says cheering up a bit, "Hey, how has your spying been going?"

"Oh it's fine, he doesn't do much though." I say, "He's fun to hang out with but when he's alone he isn't as fun."

"Oh that's ok, and I really appreciate you doing this Alex!" she says, "That's why I have an awesome Christmas present for you! By the way what is your Christmas wish?"

"I really want some old fun addicting toys! You know like yarn, spinning tops, and a yoyo! I really want a yoyo! I never really got to have fun and play with toys at home." I say.

"Well I got to go get everyone else's presents! See you Alex!" She says and walks away.

I walk around the town; it's pretty silent with everyone Christmas shopping. I walk to the ocean and try skipping rocks, even though it's winter and freezing outside the water is still unfrozen. I wonder what I will get for Christmas instead of stupid dresses and books on manners and textbooks. I'm really glad I moved here. There are no stupid rules to follow, there's no people shouting in my ear every two seconds, and there are actually nice people here!

I walk back to my house and get out everyone's presents and start wrapping them. Cody, Tess, Jake, Abby, Ellie, and I planned to all go to Abby's to go open and exchange presents. Everyone else said they had other plans. We are all supposed to go over for Christmas dinner at five. I'm supposed to bring the soda. So I went to Tom Nook's a couple days ago to see if he has soda but he doesn't! So I had to order some online, which was weird to order it because people usually just go to the nearest general store and buy some.

We go to Abby's at five with all our presents in our pockets. I am wearing Cody's necklace today- well I've been wearing it since the day I got it. We all go inside and help her, me and Tess help with the food while the guys set the table and put the presents down in sections of whose presents are whose.

We all sit down and say a prayer then eat the food. It is delicious; we have roasted chicken with soda. It's really good. Afterwards we all help clean the dishes. Then we all sit down to open presents.

"Ok who is going to open all theirs first?" Abby asks.

"Why not we do in the order we all came here?" Cody suggests, "So it'd be Abby, then Alex, Ellie, me, Tess, then Jake."

We all nod in agreement and Abby opens all her presents. She gets headphones from Cody, speakers from Ellie, a K.K. Slider song from Jake, new dancing shoes from Tess, and a new hip hop hat from me. "Thanks so much you guys! I love these gifts!" She says with a big smile.

Next is me! I open all of mine and get a music box from Ellie, a blue tie dye shirt from Abby, a cat's cradle yarn string from Jake, a spinning top from Tess, and a yoyo from Cody. "Thanks you guys! I can't believe I got all the things I wanted for Christmas! Well even though we're celebrating on Christmas Eve." I say, I whisper to Tess, "You're right, your gift was awesome! But I also loved everyone else's too!"

Then is Ellie, she opens all hers and gets: a new pair of sunglasses from Jake, a card from Tess, a bracelet (I told Cody to get this for her, ha ha) from Cody, a camera from Abby, and a microphone from me. "Wow these are awesome! Thanks everyone!" She says smiling, even though we can't see her eyes!

Then it's Cody's turn. He opens all of his and gets: a shirt from Ellie, a baseball cap from Jake, a golden shovel from Tess, headphones from Abby, and a hockey jersey and a picture of us from me. He smiles and says, "Thanks, these gifts are awesome!"

Up next is Tess, she opens all the gifts and gets: a new dress from Ellie, a bangle from Abby, a stuffed bear from Jake (that she completely adored), and a necklace from me and Cody. I also gave her a scrapbook of me and her.

Last but not least is Jake, he opens his and gets: (no one really knew what to get him, except me) shoes from Ellie, a shirt from Cody, a music note notepad from Abby, a picture of Tess and Jake when they were younger from Tess along with a big hug, and a picture from me. The picture was of him and Paige, "Thanks everyone, and Alex how did you get this?" he asks.

"Oh, Paige dropped it a couple days ago." I say.

He smiles at us all and says, "Thanks a lot you guys."

Then we all sit and talk for a while more then all leave. Jake goes and walks home while Tess skips out. Cody and I walk out when Abby says, "Well, look who I caught under the mistletoe!" She flashes us a big smile that showed us she planned this.

Cody and I look at each other. I blush kind of unsure what to do then he leans in and kisses me. Abby claps and says, "Well I'm sure that was a good Christmas present right you guys?" he winks at us, "Well see you guys, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" we say in unison and walk home. This was a very good Christmas. Cody walks me home like usual and then I go to sleep waiting for Christmas tomorrow.

For some reason I can't sleep though, something has been bugging me this whole day. I put my coat back on and go outside. I walk around, it's late at night. I see some figure in the distance holding some kind of bag, Santa! I run over and see a reindeer in a Santa suit. "Hi little girl, I'm sure you've been good! I'm Jingle the reindeer. Would you like something you stand on or something you lean on?"

"I don't want anything." I say and he looks shocked, really shocked.

"Wait, what! Wow you have been very good if you expect nothing from me!" He says with a big smile.

"Well wait, I have a favor to ask." I say.

"Anything for a really good girl!" he says.

"Um, my friend Tess has asked for the same thing every year but it's never came true for Christmas." I say.

"Oh yes Tess. I know she asks about that boy Jake all the time, every year." He says, "But I'm sorry, I can't grant things like that kid."

"Wait!" I say, "Is there anything I can do that can at least make you try?"

He looks surprised, "Well, you can help me deliver more presents." He says and hands me some presents, "You are a good friend Miss Alexandria."

"Please," I say, "Call me Alex."

"Fine by me," He says, "Now off you go."

I walk off with the presents he gave me. I deliver them to everyone, the one's who I delivered were: Mimi, Chloe, Dylan, Logan, Pepper (who got a lump of coal), Jack, Abby, Tess, Jake, and then Cody.

I find Jingle and say, "I've delivered the presents!"

"Thank you Miss Alex. That was a big help! And I have tried to grant Tess' wish, but I don't know if it will work. You will find out tomorrow." He says.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas!" I say.

He rides off in a sleigh and I go home and finally fall asleep.

It's New Years Eve and everyone is excited for the fireworks tonight, including Jake! Whatever Jingle tried on Christmas to try to make Tess' wish come true, it didn't work. I got upset, but I know that if Tess likes him that much, eventually he might like her back.

It's six PM right now and we are all outside setting up blankets to lay on when we watch the fireworks. We all sit down and talk and have a good time. I sit next to Cody, and Tess sat next to Jake. Tess brought cookies and they were really good. We all ate them; it was good because they were so warm.

About an hour later the mayor walks out and says, "Well, it's been another year and so LET'S START THE FIREWORKS!" We all cheer.

The clock starts ticking loudly. We all count down, "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" After we shout that Cody turns and kisses me right as the fireworks start. The dark sky gets immersed by bright colors of red, green, pink, blue, purple, and yellow. They are all so pretty. We all sit and watch, some people going "Ooo!" and, "Ahh!" My favorite color of the fireworks were the green and purple.

At the end we pick up the blankets and I told Cody I'd walk home with Tess today, because she said she wanted to talk to me. Her and I walk home with our blankets in our hands, "Hey you know Valentines Day isn't far away." She's right, it isn't, I almost forgot about it, "Do you think I should ask Jake to be my Valentine? Because I'm still not sure if he likes me or not."

"I don't know, I would just think you should do whatever feels right." I say.

"Ok. Thanks Alex!" She says and runs off towards her house. But I almost forgot about Valentines Day! I'm excited for it now!


	10. Chapter 9: A Valentines to Remember

Chapter 9: A Valentines to Remember

I get up and look at the calendar: February fourteenth, Valentines Day. I am really excited for this! Abby set up a Valentines Day Party for tonight, she loves hosting parties for holidays and stuff. I put on my blue tie dye shirt that I got from Abby and walk outside. I see that I have mail, I open it and find three letters and a present attached to one. I go back in and open them. The first one says:

Dear Alex,

I have sent my Valentine to Jake, I hope he likes it! I can't believe I sent it! Also I am planning to play spin the bottle tonight at Abby's Valentines Party! So be prepared!

Your best friend, Tess

What's spin the bottle? Whatever, I open the next one:

Dear Alex,

I'm reflecting on all the things I have done over the past years and have noticed I am a loser. I apologize for anything I have done to you, I hope you forgive me. If you don't then I completely get it.

From, Jack

What? I'm so confused, why is he being all nice now? He's thinks I'm just going to forgive him! Well, it'd be rude not to, but I'll think about that later, I'm not letting him ruin my Valentines Day! I open the third letter, the one with the present:

Dear Alex,

I hope you like my present. I would like to ask if you'd be my Valentine, we have been together for just over half a year and I have had so much fun. I hope we can have even more fun today on Valentines Day.

Love, Cody

My heart does a couple flips, that was sweet of him! I open his present and find a red carnation. I put it in my hair and the necklace he gave me for my birthday and then head outside.

I walk down to the east beach and see Chloe and Dylan, "Hey guys!" I say and they turn around and Chloe has tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?" I ask.

Dylan frowns and says, "Chloe and I are moving."

A wave of shock washes over me, "What!" I ask.

"We want to move to other places, do you think it's a good idea?" he asks.

I sigh and say, "You shouldn't be asking me whether you should move or not. Like I said to Tess just listen to your heart."

Dylan smiles and says, "That's good advice," His smile turns to a frown, "We are planning on leaving tomorrow."

"Well I hope you two have fun in wherever you live next." I say and hug both of them. Chloe starts to cry.

"I'm going to miss this town." She says.

"It's fine, we won't forget you and you can visit us anytime." I say.

Chloe starts bawling, "We'll send you mail when we get there." Dylan says and they walk away.

I can't believe they're leaving tomorrow. I see something in the water and take out my fishing rod. I toss the bobber in the water, the shadow moves towards the bobber. I pay close attention and the bobber goes down. I immediately pull it out and see a piece of paper. I read it:

Turn around.

I turn around and see Cody standing there. I walk over and give him a hug. "Clever right?" He asks.

"Very clever." I say and we kiss.

He sees the carnation in my hair and smiles, "So you liked my present?' He asks.

"I love every present you give me," I say, "I have the carnation from today, the necklace on from my birthday, and the yoyo in my pocket from Christmas."

I take out the yoyo and he smiles, "I'm glad I got you the right present for Christmas." He says.

"Yeah," I say, "Are you going to Abby's Valentines Day Party?" I ask and he nods, "Good, because Tess said she's planning to play spin the bottle and I don't know what that is so can you explain it to me?"

He laughs and says, "Spin the bottle is a game where everyone sits in a circle then one person spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on that's who they have to kiss. Whether it's a boy or girl, you have to kiss them. It's a pretty weird game." He says and puts his arm around me, "But I'd rather kiss my girlfriend anytime than any other girl." I smile and he kisses my cheek.

"What time is her party?" I ask.

"I think six." He says, "But everyone is getting there early again to help her set up, AGAIN." We both laugh.

I check my watch, "It's only four thirty." I say.

"Yeah we should get there at five thirty." He says.

"Yeah and hey did you hear that Dylan and Chloe are leaving tomorrow?" I ask.

He shakes his head and says, "No, I didn't, no one else has heard anything like that."

"Well I just found out before I found your note." I say.

"That's weird." He says.

I see a line on the tree, "As weird as this line on the tree." I say

We look at the tree, there's a line on the tree that is lighter than the rest, it's about to inches long and a centimeter wide, "That is weird, I wonder what it is." Cody says.

"Maybe it's just not getting enough sunlight." I say. Cody nods in agreement and we go on for a walk around town. Afterwards we go home to go get ready.

**Ellie's POV**

We all arrive to Abby's at practically the same time. This time she invited everyone, but Dylan and Chloe couldn't come. We all set up the chips and soda and eat and talk and have fun like her last party.

Tess brings in a bottle, I know where this is leading, "OK guys!" She yells to get our attention, "Let's play some spin the bottle!"

We all get in a circle and Tess says, "Ok who's spinning first?" no one raises their hand, "Ok I'll go first!" She says and spins the bottle. It spins for quite a while. It finally stops in between Jack and Jake, "Um who is it?" she asks.

"I don't know." We all say in unison.

"Well it has to be someone." Mimi says with her head on the floor trying to determine who it is.

I look around the room and see Alex with a weird facial expression on, like she's deciding to do something wrong or lie about something. She and I (and practically everyone else) know Tess likes Jake, Alex is a good friend for saying, "I think it's Jake."

Jake's eyes widen and he looks at her like _are you kidding me!_ Mimi looks once again and says, "I think so too!" She smiles and everyone looks at Tess who has a huge smile on. Jake sighs and Tess walks over to him and kisses him. Then she gets up and walks to her spot.

"Jake it's your turn." Tess says with a big smile.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Alex. "Can't we just air kiss?" They say in unison then everyone starts cracking up.

"No you have to kiss, it's the rules!" Mimi says.

Jake and Alex lean over the bottle and quickly kiss each other on the lips, "Ok so is it my turn?" Alex asks and we all nod. Of course it lands on Cody, "No problem!" She says and kisses him.

After many rounds of spin the bottle, I'm sure we've all kissed everyone, which was pretty awkward. I could tell Tess just wanted to play it to kiss Jake.

We all walk home afterwards, but instead of walking home I go to the northwest side of town and sit there looking at the water. This night wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be.

**Alex's POV**

"That was a weird game." I say to Cody as we walk home.

He laughs, "Yeah, but I got to kiss the prettiest girl there." He says and smiles at me.

"I hope you're talking about me." I tease and he laughs.

We get to my house and kiss goodbye. I had fun, but that game was weird. It was also weird because this was the first Valentines Day I didn't spend alone.


	11. Chapter 10: Spring Forward

**Hey guys! Berserkpucca2876 here! I apologize about this chapter. It's short…. Too short for my liking :( I also had no idea what to write for this chapter, but I hope the next chapters will be better! :) Because I have them planned out, well at least a broad idea of what will happen. Yeah thank you all who have favorited this story it means a lot! So does the one review I've gotten! Haha I don't mind thought, just the fact you have favorited pleases me :) Well on to the story!**

Chapter 10: Spring Forward

It's spring time and so we don't need our thick winter jackets anymore which is good. I walk outside and it starts pouring. I groan and go inside to get an umbrella. I walk outside with my candy umbrella. It's always pretty when it rains, but not when there's a thunder storm. I like walking around when there's just small showers.

I just noticed something, Dylan and Chloe left this morning. Oh well, I hope they have fun in a new town. I walk around with my umbrella in one hand and my other hand playing with my yoyo. It's spins up and down and I catch it each time it comes back up. There aren't many people out because it's raining. I see a dandelion puff and pick it up.

_I wish more people would come to our town. _I blow on the puff and all the little pieces of it fly away in the rainy town. I wonder why many people don't live in our town. I then trip over something and fall in the damp grass. I look behind me and see a weed, maybe that's why. I walk around the town picking up weeds all over the place, man there are a lot of them.

It takes about an hour but I finish and right when I finish it stops raining. That's a big coincidence. Everyone starts coming outside now, I put my umbrella in my pockets and keep playing with my yoyo. I walk to the beach still playing with my yoyo, bored to death. I notice something shiny on the edge of the shore. I walk over there and pick up a bottle. I open it and find a piece of paper that says:

Dear reader,

All the stars will align and everything will make sense.

Sincerely, Someone.

What? **This** doesn't make sense. I put it in my pocket to examine that later. I look at the ocean and see something weird, something sticking up in the water. Some kind of FIN, IT'S A SHARK! I get out my fishing rod and throw the bobber in the water. The shark sees and the keeps tapping it. Finally he gets aught on it (somehow he does) and I reel him in. YES NO ONE STARTLED ME THIS TIME! "Hey Alex, nice job!" I yelp and drop the shark back in the water.

I turn around and see Tess I give her a look, "Sorry…" She says.

I sigh and say, "It's fine, it's not the first time that's happened." I push the hair out of my face, "So what's up?" I ask putting my fishing rob back in my pocket.

"The town looks a little, different now." She says.

"Yeah," I say, "I pulled out the weeds, and it just rained so the flowers are brighter." I take out my yoyo and play around with it.

"Yeah…" She says.

"Um are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah well I'm just kind of upset." She says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Oh it's nothing." She says.

"Tess I'm you're best friend you can tell me anything." I say.

The clock tower rings, it's twelve PM now, "I got to go get ready for tomorrow, I'll tell you later." She says.

"Ok, bye." I say and she runs off. What's tomorrow? I go down to the Town Hall and look at the bulletin board: TOMORROW IS THE FLEA MARKET. It says. Oh ok….


	12. Chapter 11: Flea Market

**Hey guys! Another small chapter, but I hope you like it! I'm sure that next chapter will be better :P**

Chapter 11: Flea Market

I've never been in a flea market before. I walk around town and find Ellie, "Hey Ellie!" I say and walk over to her, "What is a flea market?"

"People sell things of theirs to everyone else." She says, "I'm sure if you go in anyone's house and I'm sure they'll be selling stuff."

"Oh." I say, "Are you going to sell anything?"

"No, my stuff is all too valuable to me." She says, "Well, do you want to look at other people's stuff with me?"

"Sure." I say and we go to Tess' house. "Hey Tess." I say.

"Hey Alex," She says to me and looks at Ellie, "you."

"You." She says back.

We look at the stuff in her house, "This is cool," Ellie says looking at her lava lamp, "Are you selling it?"

"Not anymore." Tess says.

"Jerk." Ellie mumbles.

"Can I buy it?" I ask.

"Sure," Tess says perking up, "It'll be one hundred bells." I hand her the money and take the lava lamp. Afterwards me and Ellie leave and I give her the lava lamp.

"Thanks, Tess is a jerk sometimes." Ellie says.

"I don't think she is a jerk that much." I say.

"Well that's because she isn't mean to you for no reason." She says, "here let me pay you back." She says going through her pockets for the money.

"No it's fine," I say, "Let's say it's a really early birthday present." I say.

Ellie laughs, "Ok, sure." She says. Ellie's birthday isn't that far away though, it's only about two months away. Her birthday is on May seventh.

We move on to the next house which is Bliss, we walk in and her house is so bright and colorful. I buy a birdhouse, Ellie doesn't buy anything. Ellie and I go to so many houses, we have a great time. We talk about the next town events and things we like to do in the city.

We go shopping for about three hours, it's about five PM. The last house we go to is Abby's house. We walk in and it sounds like a party, she has music blasting. She turns it down when we come in, "Hey guys," She says, "Sorry I'm not selling anything, but you're welcome to stay."

"Hey," Abby says, "you guys don't seem like you have much to do anymore so do you guys wanna have a little dance party?"

"Sure," I say, "Sounds cool."

"Ok," Ellie says, "What song?"

"Not something too slow," Abby says.

"Not something to fast." I say.

"What about Last Friday Night by Katy Perry?" Ellie asks.

"Sure." Abby and I say in unison.

"Ok." Abby says and cranks up the music. We dance to so many random songs for about two hours. After we are done me and Ellie leave.

"That was fun," I say.

"Yeah Abby is a fun person." Ellie says.

"You know, you aren't as mean and cruel as Tess says you are." I say.

"Yeah I have no idea why she hates me so much, she always tries to ruin everything for me." Ellie says.

"She says you ruin everything for her too, but I haven't seen you ruin anything for her." I say.

"Yeah it's weird." Ellie says, "Hey want to get a coffee at the Pigeon Roost?"

"Sure!" I say and we race to the Pigeon Roost.

We walk in and K.K. Slider is there. "Hello little ladies." He says tuning up his guitar, "Any requests you got?"

I look at Ellie, "Ummm," She says, "K.K. Bossa!"

"Nice choice little lady." He says and starts to play and sing. The song he sings is so soothing. We get our coffee and listen to his song. Afterwards he gives us the song so we can listen to it whenever we want. It's about eight thirty. We walk out and it's pitch black.

"Well it's almost getting late and I need my rest for tomorrow." Ellie says.

"Why what's tomorrow?" I ask.

"You don't know what tomorrow is?" She says, "It's April Fools Day!"

"Oh," I say, "I never pay attention to what day it is." I say laughing.

She laughs, "That's fine, this was fun though."

"Yeah it was, we should hang out more." I say.

"We should shouldn't we?" She says, "Well see you later Alex."

"Bye." I say and we both make our way home. I have never celebrated any of the holidays they say. So I will be confused tomorrow for sure.


	13. Chapter 12: THe Fools Of April

Chapter 12: The Fools of April

I immediately get out of bed and look out the window, no one is outside. I get very suspicious about this. I get on a blue plaid shirt with my light blue cap and umbrella and head outside. There is a light drizzle outside. I open my umbrella and walk outside wondering what is April Fools Day? Is it another thing where we get presents? Do we have a big feast? Well, I guess I won't find out until later. I hear someone running and look behind me, Tess is running up to me and when she catches up she looks really scared. "Tess what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's- It's Jake." She says in between deep breathes.

"What about Jake?" I ask curiously.

"He moved." She says with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"What? When? But didn't he like it here?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says, "I saw him at the train platform this morning, I tried to stop him but he didn't hear me and he left."

"Oh my gosh." I say and cover my mouth from shock.

Then Ellie walks up and says, "Guys have you seen Jake? I can't find him anywhere Nook needed me to give this to him. Tess, why are you crying?"

She wipes her eyes and gives Ellie an I-don't-care-what-you-think-so-go-away look, "No, and you should give whatever it is you were going to give him back to Nook, Jake left."

Ellie looks at Tess, not taking her seriously, "You got to be joking right?" then Tess nods, "Really? That's upsetting, well I'll see you guys, I got to give this back to Nook." She runs off.

"I can't believe he left, I thought he was our friend." I say.

"Yeah, I wish Ellie didn't have to butt in though." Tess says.

"Well she only wanted to know why you were crying, maybe she was worried about you." I say trying to reassure her.

"No," Tess says, "I saw the snicker on her face, she was obviously laughing at me. But I don't care, she can go leave if she wants I won't miss her, she won't miss me."

"Ok." I say.

Later that day, Tess left to go home to do something, so I continued what should've been my morning walk. Now it's my afternoon walk in the rain. I walk around in the rain as it starts to die down. I then put my umbrella in my pocket. I continue when I suddenly feel my hat get taken off my head I turn quickly around and start to say, "Hey who is th-"

I was interrupted by someone familiar, Cody. He had interrupted me by kissing me on the lips. He took my cap and put it back on my head, "Hey did you hear about Jake?" I ask.

"What about Jake?" Cody asks.

"That he left." I say.

"That who left?" I hear another voice say. Me and Cody turn around and see none other than Jake.

"You, I thought you left Jake?" I say.

"Who in the world told you that?" He says, "I'm never leaving here, too many memories and friends to leave behind."

"Well Tess and Ellie told me." I say. Cody and Jake start to laugh hysterically. My cheeks flush in anger, "What's so funny about that?" I ask.

"They got you good!" Cody says.

"Yeah, I never left, they tricked you into thinking I left. On April Fools you play tricks on each other." Jake says.

It takes me a while to fully process everything, "Oh ok." I say after a bit of thinking.

"Hey guys," Cody says with and evil look on, "Want to get back at them?"

"How?" Jake asks.

Cody motions us to listen while he whispered the plan to us.

**Tess's POV**

I walked along the beach swaying my arms back and forth, man me and Ellie got Alex good! I see someone in the distance sitting on the shoreline. Crap! Maybe it's Jake, I run up and as I get closer I don't see Jake but Alex, she's crying. She has her head between her knees and she's just bawling. I sit next to her and say, "Alex what's wrong?"

She looks up at me and flings her arms around me, "Cody broke up with me!" She yells in between sobs.

"Wait a second, are you trying to trick me? It is April Fools Day." I say.

"Tess, I don't even know what the heck you do on April Fools Day and does it look like I'm lying to you!" She asks and then puts her head between her knees again. Man, I just made her even more depressed.

I straighten my back, I'm going to have a nice talk with Cody about this situation.

I walk up to Cody who is on the other side of town and say to him, "Why would you break Alex's heart like that you jerk!"

"Because," he says and shrugs, "I have reasons."

"What could these 'reasons' possibly be?" I ask infuriated at him.

"I like someone else." He says plainly and shrugs.

"Who could be better than Alex?" I ask.

He looks at me and says, "You."

I blush and say, "What? What do you mean 'me'?"

"I mean, I am in love with you not Alex." He says.

"But I don't like you." I say.

His expression doesn't change, "Why's that?" he asks.

I hesitate then say, "The same reason why you don't like Alex."

He smirks then laughs and says, "I know that already."

My eyes widen, "What? Well if you do know then who is it?"

"CODY!" We hear another voice say. We turn around and see Ellie. She stomps up to Cody then slaps him, "How dare you! You must feel really proud about what you did to Alex. YOU BETTER BE PREPARED BECAUSE I WILL RUIN YOU!"

Jake sees our whole scene and walks over, "Woah, what's going on?" He asks.

"THIS IDIOT MURDRED MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART!" Ellie yells man she can get mad, "Ugh I feel like I want to kill you now. I though you were nice Cody." Jake pulls her back so she doesn't hit Cody again.

**Jake's POV**

I hold Ellie back and she is filled to the brim with rage. Her and Cody keep yelling at each other. I look over at Tess and she's crying, "What happened to everyone?" I hear her whisper then she runs away.

"Where's she going?" Ellie asks, "And LET ME GO JAKE!"

"Wait," I say and we wait until Tess is out of sight, then me and Cody burst into a thunder of laughter.

Ellie looks confused then she easily notices what had happened, "You guys are idiots." She says then starts to laugh with us. Alex walks over and we all stand there laughing. "Wait what about Tess?" she asks.

"Oh yeah Tess." Alex says still laughing.

"I can't believe you slapped me." Cody says laughing while holding the side of his face.

"Yeah sorry, well that was a horrible trick you played and I don't think it was a good idea to keep it going that long, Tess is really depressed." Ellie says.

"Yeah we're sorry we should go apologize to Tess also." Alex says and we all walk to where Tess is.

"Tess." Ellie says and pokes her.

"What?" She says coldly.

"You know that was a joke right?" I ask.

She wipes her eyes, "Yes, I kind of knew at first but once I thought about it I figured it out."

"We're sorry Tess," Alex says, "Can you forgive us?"

"No." She says without looking at us.

"What?" We all say in unison.

She turns around then says, "April Fools!" and smiles Then we all start laughing.


	14. Chapter 13: Easter Eggheads

**OK CHAPTER 13 IS HERE! I got a planner book (finally) so I am planning to update on a weekly basis now, Under an Apple Tree will be updated every Monday, Powers within Punks every Tuesday, Power School every Wednesday, one of my stories on FictionPress (Musicalmagic) every Thursday, and pictures on my deviantart (ninjapucca6886) every Friday. Well chapter 13 hope you all like it! And please review! It inspires me to write more, so if you want me to possibly update on the weekend, review! XD **

Chapter 13: Easter Eggheads

I wake up early today and go outside, it keeps getting warmer everyday. I look around and see a lot of things in the ground. I take out my shovel and dig up about twenty bunny eggs, I carry enough that I can't hold anything else in my pockets. I feel as though my pockets are going to fall straight off, but I can take it. I walk around town, there isn't anything interesting just the usual: Jake at the beach, Jack playing tricks on people, Mimi and Logan fishing and doing things with slingshots, a mysterious bunny dancing around town hall- wait, what?

I look over and see a bunny dancing in front of town hall. I walk over and he says, "Hello! I'm Zipper T. Bunny, nice to meet you! Wow this mask is so hot when I talk too much…"

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says, "Well I have scattered eggs all over the town, go and find them and if you get bunny foil bring it to me!"

I open all of my eggs and find all of them have bunny foil. I shove them all towards him and say, "Now what?"

"Ok!" he says then counts all of them, "Wow nineteen! How many of those did I hide anyway? Well here are your nineteen prizes!"

He hands me nineteen…. Egg furniture? Whatever, I put them in my pockets and stand there. He never blinks. I poke his eye and it feels like felt. I eye him and he says, "I don't get paid enough to do this…"

I walk away, man was he a weird person. I look at the egg furniture, it's really ugly. I go to Tom Nooks and sell it. He gives me about two hundred thousand bells!

I skip around whistling and skip straight into someone, well it feels like I skipped into two people. I look up and see Jake, "Oh hi Jake," I say, "Sorry I rammed into you there."

"Oh no problem," he says getting up and then helps me up, "I wasn't doing much anyway. I always need a bit of excitement in my day."

I laugh and say, "Yeah everyone does, but I could've sworn someone else was here, I felt like I bumped into two people."

He looks at me funny then says, "Really? I was walking alone, there wasn't anyone else here I knew of." He looks around to see if anyone else is around.

"Weird," I say, "Maybe someone is stalking you." I joke and we start laughing.

"Well," He says, "I need to go home, I got lots of things to do with housecleaning and all that stuff. The HRA has been on my back practically forcing me to make my house look better. See you later Alex."

"See you!" I say and he walks off. I continue walking around and I see Tess, "Hey Tess!" I yell and run over to her.

She smiles and says, "Hey Alex what's up?"

"I just got two hundred thousand bells!" I say with a huge smile.

"Wow that's awesome!" she says, "What are you going to do with it?"

"First, finish my mortgage, pay some of the town fund, save some, then spend some." I say.

"Well that seems like a good plan." She says, "And did you see 'Zipper T. Bunny'? He's such a creeper."

"Yeah, he's not a real bunny though, he's just a guy in a mask." I say.

"I know." Tess says, "He comes every year."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Ellie says and walks over. 

"None of your business." Tess says coldly.

"I'm sure Alex will tell me." Ellie says annoyed, "What were you talking about Alex?"

"Zipper T. Bunny." I say.

"The man in the rabbit costume? He's so weird." She says.

"Exactly what we were saying." I say, "Hey Ellie can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She says with a smile, "What is it?"

"Why do you always wear those shades? I can never see your real face." I say.

She pauses for a bit then says, "These were my mother's I always wear them," she pauses, "like my mothers coat that got pelted** BY AN APPLE!**" She yells at Tess.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Tess says.

"Oh of course it wasn't!" Ellie says sarcastically, "It was the magical ghost that throws apples at people you aren't fond of! I completely apologize for this misunderstanding, NOT!"

"You don't have to be a brat about it." Tess mutters.

"What did you call me?" Ellie says annoyed.

"I called you the most wonderful person I have ever met!" Tess says really sarcastically.

Even though Ellie is wearing huge shades I see a tear roll down her cheek. She runs off swiftly. "Does she always have to be so emotional and sensitive?" Tess says and rolls her eyes.

I watch as Ellie disappears in the trees. I frown and keep looking that way. Then Tess shakes me, "What was that for Tess?" I say holding my head trying not to get too dizzy. But of course I fail then fall backwards.

I don't hit the ground though, "Well, I think we need to work on your balance skills." Someone says and once I regain my vision I see Cody.

I laugh and say, "Yeah, thanks for catching me."

Tess says, "I was trying to tell you that Cody was here but you were completely aloof."

"Oh sorry." I say.

"Yeah well I'm sure the weeds would catch her." Cody says then him and Tess laugh. I look and see the ground completely covered in weeds.

"Why are there weeds everywhere?" I ask.

"Because everyone is too lazy to do the work to pick them up." Tess says.

"Well why don't we pick them up and make town a better place?" I ask.

"I-" Tess starts then thinks, "I don't know." She says.

"I think it'd be a great idea to get this old town fixed up." Cody says.

"Well let's do it then!" I say and we go to my house to plan the schedule.

**Well hope you all liked it! But yes if you go to Easter and dig up everything then sell all the furniture, then take your extra candy then going to Halloween you can get about 400,000bells. :) and what is wrong with Alex today? I don't think she got enough sleep XD coz I know I didn't =_= well that's all I gotta say**

**K bye**


	15. Chapter 14: The Perfect Town

**Sorry I poste this so late at night, things interfered with my schedule =_= and I don't feel well at the moment so yeah hope you like it.**

Chapter 14: The Perfect Town

"Ok we all know this will be a lot of work but we'll all survive." I say as we look over a well-planned out map of the town.

"Ok, we already marked the acres, there are twenty five sixteen by sixteen acres." Tess says, "Alex and Cody get the northeast side of town, Ellie and Pepper get the northwest, Abby and Jack get the southeast, and Jake and I get the southwest."

"Ok," I say, "Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheers. We then flood out of my house.

_12:00 pm_

Cody and I run to the northwest side of town and start planting flowers and trees. I pick up all the weeds while he chops the extra trees. I pick one of the weeds and find something unusual. I look closely, it's a four-leaf clover! I pick it up and put it in my hair. Then afterwards I pick up the rest of the weeds. 

Cody is still cutting the extra trees, during then I water all of the flowers. It gets really hot out as we keep working. It gets so hot out that I pour some of the water from my watering can on my forehead. After about an hour Cody and I finally finish the Northeast side of town. We pick up all of the designs that we laid out on the ground and look around the place. We high- five each other then go to get a drink.

**Abby's POV**

_12: 00 pm_

I whistle as I do my work. I feel like it takes less time to do work when you're whistling. I pluck the weeds one by one. I pluck five weeds and get bored. Aha! I brought my IPod, I take it out and listen to some music. I sing along to the song Yeah x3. I wonder how everyone else is doing…

After a long time Jack and I finish the southeast. I wipe off my forehead and say, "Nice work! Not bad for a city boy."

"How do you know I was from the city?" He asks.

"I know you from somewhere I just don't remember where. I don't remember much because I got in a car accident and lost my memory. Well all I remember was that I loved music and that I knew you from somewhere." I say with a shrug.

"Now that you mention it, I do know you from somewhere I just don't remember either, it seemed like it was long ago." He says.

"Yeah like when we were about four-ish." I say.

"Well," he says, "Why don't we go see Katrina and see if she knows."

"Sure!" I say excitedly then grab his hand and rush off.

**Tess' POV**

_ 12:00 pm_

I pick up all the weeds. I am determined to finish this! I feel the rush of adrenaline pumping through my body. I feel even more determined that I made myself work in the same section as Jake. Even though he doesn't seem it, he is pretty strong., just not as strong as Cody and Jack.

I glance over at him and see that he hasn't even noticed my hard working and determination. After a while I am working on the south side of our section and Jake is on the North. I can't even see him because of all these trees. No wonder we are doing this.

I finish my job and wait for Jake to finish his. I sit near him and watch him. It's really silent. Then he decides to break the silence by saying, "You know you don't have to watch me. You can go with the others to go get a drink."

I shake my head and say, "No I'm fine."

He shrugs then lets out a small laugh, "You worked really quickly though."

He noticed! I smile brightly and say, "Of course! It's for the town's sake!"

He smiles and says, "Yeah that's why we're all doing this." Then he finishes his work. "Do you want to go find the other guys and get a drink with them now?"

"Definitely!" I say and skip up to him.

Before we start to walk we hear a scream, we both recognize it and run off to the northwest quickly.

**Ellie's POV**

_12:00 pm_

Why was I paired up with Pepper? She's supposed to be cutting trees but she hasn't done anything! I am halfway done with my job. "Hey, Pepper, could you please do your job?" I ask.

"NO!" She yells, "I don't wanna get dirty." She says in a baby voice.

"That's too bad. You have to do it." I say.

"Nope." She says turning away.

Then I get an idea, "Oh well I'm sure _Cody_ would love it if you did your work. That's why he likes Alex, she gets things done when she needs to." I say sarcastically (but not too sarcastically that she'd notice it was sarcasm).

Her eyes widen then she flies through her work. Then we both finish our work and I say, "Ok, nice job. Let's go find the rest of them now."

"You mean **I'll **go find them." She says then takes the axe and hits one of the trees so it falls straight on top of me. Then everything gets hazy and I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep….

**Alex's POV**

Cody and I run to the northwest side of town, "We came as soon as you texted us, what happened to her?" I ask.

"We don't know." Jake says.

"Yeah we heard her scream loudly and we ran over here and found a tree on top of her." Tess says.

"Didn't you pair her up with Pepper?" Cody asks.

Tess thinks a bit then says, "Oh yeah, I did!"

"Well that obviously was a bad idea." Cody says and we all look at Ellie under the tree.

"Um guys," I say.

"What?" Everyone asks in unison.

"Shouldn't we get her out?" I say.

They all look like they feel so stupid. Then we all drag her out then Jake and Cody carry her while we walk back to her house.

"I wonder if she'll wake up." I say to Tess a couple days after the tree ''accident''. Then she starts to move around. Her hands cover her eyes then she grabs her sunglasses and puts them on.

We watch her as she gets up and doesn't even notice we're here. She goes through her whole entire morning schedule. "I think she thought it was a dream." Tess whispers. I nod in agreement.

Ellie looks over and sees us. She yelps then says, "Oh it's you guys. What are you doing barging in my house? You know that's rude!"

We laugh a bit then I say, "You got crushed by a tree and were asleep for a few days."

She thinks then says, "I remember everything except that one day. Are you sure I got hit by a tree?"

"Positive." Me and Tess say.

"Well at least I still remember that my birthday is in a couple days!" Ellie says. I just remembered! Her birthday, I need to get a present for her still.

**Hoped you liked this chapter :P Please review! :) agh my stomach hurts =_= until next Monday people! Bye :P**


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Ellie

Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Ellie

It's May seventh and I did not forget! I get up and stretch. I get on my deep blue tee and slip on my shoes. Right before I go out the door I hear something weird. It's like a pitter-patter sound. I scrutinize my whole first floor until I am exhausted. I lean against my couch and move it by accident then out pops a cockroach. "EW!" I scream and stand on my chair. I move around more of my furniture and all of these other cockroaches slid from their hiding spots.

I watch as their number increases, the more it does the more freaked out I get. There are so many of them! How did they get in here anyway? I hear a knock on the door, "HEY ALEX ARE YOU UP!" I hear someone say, it's Tess.

"Yeah!" I yell from inside.

"Well c'mon out, everyone's been waiting for you for half an hour!" Tess says.

"Uh, I can't." I say.

"Why not Alex! It's already boring enough because it's the birthday of the queen of everything." She says.

"That's mean don't say that." I say, "But if you want to see why I can't then open the door."

"Ok Alex, this is getting really weird." She says opening the door, "Anyway what could possibly be this import-"

She gets cut off as all the cockroaches run out. Once they all leave I jump down from the chair and walk over. She is behind the door staring at me like I'm crazy, "What was that?" She asks.

"Cockroaches," I say, "I need to find out where they came from."

I was about to walk back in when she grabs my arm, "No way you're leaving me alone at Ellie's birthday." Then she starts to drag me off.

"Wait!" I say.

"I already told you we don't have time Alex." She whines.

"I need my present." I say.

"Oh, ok well you can get that." She says. I go inside and get my present then come back out. Then we make our way over to Ellie's.

We all sing happy birthday and Ellie blows out her candles. We all clap and cheer- well except Tess, who just claps and seems very bored. "Present time!" Abby says in a singsong voice.

Ellie smiles as we all shove presents in her face. She opens them all. The presents are all things like sunglasses, nail polish, shirts, shoes, hair clips, and cards with love in them. Then all that is left is one card. Ellie tears open the envelope and there is a paper with a stick figure drawn in pencil that says, "happy birthday." On it.

Ellie smiles anyway then she opens it and reads it out loud, "Ellie, we have known each other for a long time. We have had (not many, but some) good times, and some (not really some, A LOT) of bad times. I'm kind of surprised we can still stand in the same room together. But I will say now happy birthday. From, Tess."

Ellie says, "Thanks Tess, it may not have any effort in the artwork, but I know you put effort in the words." Ellie holds out her arms to give Tess a hug.

Tess half smiles and then gives in and says, "Oh ok." She walks over and hugs Ellie. We all clap, I never thought they could be so nice to each other. I smile at how much they can change in one day, but I frown at the fact that they will be back to normal tomorrow. Well whatever, it's something we all have to live with.

I get home late and remember about the cockroaches. I turn on the light and find a couple in my room. I crush a few of them (after I put on my least favorite pair of shoes, of course). Then make sure they are all out. Where are they coming from? I look all around the place. I walk around, man the air conditioner makes it really cold on the right side of my house. Wait- I don't have an air conditioner.

I look around the right side of my house and in the corner at the bottom there is a hole where all of these bugs are entering. I take some boards and manage to cover it up before too many come in. Then I jump in bed. I wonder if my mom and dad are even looking for me…


	17. Chapter 16: Goodbyes

**Hey guys! Ok Oli, I don't know how I would be able to put up your stories because I have no way to contact you, I can't even message you because you don't have an account. I apologize, unless you find some way I don't think I can post your stories for you. :( Once again I apologize. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed and favorited my story so far I really appreciate it! ^^ And if you guys like plays like Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables then read some fanfictions by DonJuana19 :) she's my friend and she writes crossovers, and because they are the most original crossovers no one really can find them as easily as my stories, so if you know anyone or if you yourself like those things please read her stories they are awesome :) **

**Well here's the story! Please review and I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 16: Goodbyes

I get up and put on my favorite green tie dye and khakis then go outside. All the bugs stopped getting in my house (no thanks to Tom Nook…). I sway back and forth as I walk, I play the song _Top Of the World_ by the Carpenters in my head. I decide to go see the animals today because I haven't seen them in forever.

I have a huge grin on, the type of grin where your eyes are completely closed. I walk up to Mimi's house and knock on the door and knock. I feel nothing there. I look and see there's nothing but a sign. I read it:

"Fishing Tips…"

I don't need to read that. Where's Mimi's house? I walk over to Logan's but there is nothing there again. They were the only two talking animals in our town. Oh wait! Bliss is still here right? I run over to Bliss' house, thank God it's still there.

I knock on the door. Bliss opens it, "Oh Alex, what's up hulaaaa." She says in her usual cheerful yet lazy voice.

"Bliss, you're still here!" I say and throw my arms around her.

"Woah ok, what happened hulaaaa?" She asks. Before I can explain she says, "Wait this seems like it'll take a while, I'll make some tea and we can discuss it inside, hulaaaa." She motions me to come in. I do as told and sit at her table.

She pours some brown tea that has a hint of red in it in two perfectly purple teacups. She slowly sits down and says, "So what's wrong?" She sips her tea daintily.

"Oh, do you know what happened to all the other animals? Their houses aren't here!" I say.

Her facial expression turns from a lazy smile to a concerned frown, "Oh they're… They're gone." She says.

"What gone? Why?" I ask.

"They needed a new lifestyle they said or something like that." She says, "I guess I'm the only one left. I hope some new people come soon though. It gets kinda lonely hulaaa." She looks out the window daydreaming.

A knock on the door snaps her out of her thoughts, "Coming!" She says, "Excuse me Alex."

She opens it and sees Tess, "THANK THE LORD YOU ARE STILL HERE!" She yells and hugs Bliss. She then notices me and lets go of Bliss, "Alex? Why are you here?"

"The same reason I am." We hear another voice say, we turn towards the doorway and see Ellie.

"Hey, is Bliss still here?" Abby says running up behind Ellie.

"Come on in," Bliss says with another lazy smile, "I've still got plenty of tea left, hulaaa."

They all walk in and wipe their shoes on the mat. The grab a chair and sip their tea. I think it's funny how different we all sit. Bliss sits lazily, Ellie sits cross-legged, Tess sits bouncing her knees, and Abby sits with the back of the chair in front of her. I sit with my back straight.

"Ok," Bliss says, "So I already said to Alex the others wanted a new lifestyle or something along those lines, hulaaaa. I'm the only one here who's an animal now, hulaaaa."

"I think it's so rude that none of the guys notice that the animals except Bliss are gone." Ellie says.

"Well Jack wouldn't come because he doesn't pay attention to stuff like who's around him." Abby says.

"Jake is obviously sitting at the beach next to his sister's grave as usual." Tess says.

"Yeah and Cody's sick." I say.

"He is?" They all say in unison ("hulaaaa?" Bliss finishes).

"Yeah, he got sick not too long ago. It's not anything serious though." I say, "I'm going to go visit him later today. I'll probably bring him some things to keep him busy and things to help him get better." I say.

"That's nice of you hulaaaa." Bliss says and finishes her tea, "Anyone need more tea?" We all look at our tea and see no one has taken one sip.

We all gulp it down quickly, "Yes please!" We all say in unison with our mouths stuffed with tea that tastes like honey.

"Ok well I'll go make more, hulaaaa." Bliss says and walks out.

Abby bangs her head on the table, "I didn't know that was the last of it then I wouldn't have gulped it down."

"Me too," Ellie says, "Oh Alex, you have some in your hair." She points to a strand of my hair that it covered with honey. We all start to laugh.

Bliss enters with more tea, "Oh Alex, here you go." She says and hand me a rag, "Get it wet and dab the tea out of your hair. You don't want to visit Cody with honey in your hair, hulaaaa." She smiles at me.

We should visit Bliss more often like this. After about an hour we leave because we didn't want to stay to long or else we'd feel as though we were intruding. We all walk out of her house, "Bye Bliss!" We all say in unison.

"Bye guys! Hulaaaa." She says lazily, "Come back anytime if you'd like more tea!"

"We will!" I say. Bliss closes her door and we all walk around the town and talk. "Oh I need to get things for Cody." I say.

"Oh, do you need help?" Ellie asks.

"I don't mind if you guys want to come with." I say.

We all go to Tom Nooks and buy medicine and stuff for Cody. We waste a bit of money on ourselves too. Later once we are done shopping we all go to Cody's and knock on the door. There's no answer, "I think he's asleep." Ellie says.

"Well then we can put the stuff in his mail." I say and we all write notes and put our gifts in his mailbox. It is completely jammed now.

"Well, now what should we do?" I ask as we walk near the train station.

"I don't know what should we do?" Tess asks.

We hear something weird. We look beside us and see a train there. The door swings open. "Who's there?" Abby asks.

"I don't know I can't see because of all the steam from the train!" I say trying to wave the steam away.

"It's fogging up my glasses!" Ellie says.

"Hello who's there!" Tess yells.

**Who is there? You'll find out later! X3 please review! I hope you liked this chapter! Have a good day ^^**


	18. Chapter 17: Hello

**Ugh I apologize for the short chapter =_= and I am SO SOORRRY that I didn't update sooner. Blame school, we had WAY to much homework this week =_= well I hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 17: Hello

"Hi!" Another voice says. The fog clears up and we see an orange teddy bear, it looks like a life-sized toy. "I'm Stitches!"

"Is it just me or did the life sized toy talk?" Tess whispers to me.

"No." I say back.

"Good." She says.

We all stand there in silence. Then two other people- well animals- walk out of the train door. "I can't believe you ate all of the apples!" A grey cat says.

"Well, I was hungry! I'm sorry." A blue squirrel says.

The cat sighs, "It's ok." She says as her stomach growls, "But now I'm hungry."

They then notice us looking at them, "Oh hi!" The grey cat says smiling, "I didn't notice you four here, I'm sure you've met our buddy Stitches." She says putting her arm around him, "I'm Lolly and this is Filbert!"

"Hi!" Filbert says.

All of us still don't say anything, finally Abby decides to break the silence, "Hi! I'm Abby." She says and looks at us to say something.

"I'm Alex!" I say.

"I'm Ellie!" Ellie says.

"And I am Tess! It's nice to meet you guys!" Tess says.

"Cool! Does anyone else live here?" Lolly asks looking around.

"Yup!" Tess says.

"There's Cody, Jake, and Jack." I say.

"And Bliss!" Ellie says.

"Oh ok." Lolly says, "Why don't we go unpack first?"

"'Kay!" Abby says.

We all split up with each animal, Abby and I go with Lolly, Ellie goes with Stitches, and Tess goes with Filbert. Abby and I find a vacant house for Lolly to stay at. We walk inside and it is small, exactly how mine was a long time ago. Lolly puts in a lot of cute furniture. She then puts all of her clothes in her wardrobe. While she does that, Abby and I clean the place. We look under couches for cockroaches and sweep the floor and just the usual cleaning stuff.

About an hour later the whole place is spotless. "Thanks so much guys!" Lolly says.

"No problem!" Abby says.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever for new people to come." I say.

"Everyone else either left or just disappeared." Abby says.

"I wonder what happened." Lolly says.

"Me too, but it's good now that you guys are here!" I say smiling.

**Yeah once again sorry for the short chapter =_= I hope you all liked it, I didn't have much planned for this chapter anyway :P but I have things planned for chapters soon to come, that's why I am kind of rushing through these. ^^; well see you guys soon :)**


	19. Chapter 18: July's Beginning

**Ok I am sick today =_= so of course that means I will be productive and WRITE today ^^ well I hope you like this chapter and please review! :) I apologize again for the really short chapter I put up before this one =_=**

Chapter 18: July's Beginning

I can't believe it's almost been a year since I came here. I don't remember the exact day I moved but I know I moved here sometime in the summer. I think maybe in August? Whatever, I'm just glad also because today is the fourth of July! I know that this day has something special to it. I read on the bulletin earlier that we will watch fireworks tonight. I can't wait!

I skip around town in a good mood. Being oblivious to our town, I bump into a tree. I rub y head where I hit it. Man why do we have so many trees? I decide to drop the skipping and just walk. I always walk around town, because it's really beautiful outside no matter what weather there is outside.

But it is July, we have nice long hot days. And we are expecting a thunderstorm sometime this month. I like summer because you don't have to wear long sleeved shirts that make your arms itchy or when you're wearing a long sleeved shirt and you put on a jacket then your shirt rolls up when you put the jacket on and you can't get it off! I hate that! But now we get to wear tank tops and short sleeved shirts. Well until it's fall.

I walk around and notice something peculiar. There is a different type of flower here, I've never seen this flower before. It has white flowers that look like bells (not bells like our currency bells, but the bells you ring). And there are big green leaves around them. I wonder what it's called. Oh well, I'll just leave it there. As I walk around I keep seeing more and more of those flowers.

I decide to pick up one and put it in my hair. I like how it looks. It also matches my green tie dye shirt. I walk around town and notice that everyone is still in their houses. They're probably getting ready for the fireworks celebration.

**Ellie's POV**

I rush around my house looking for everything. I get the chips and soda. I take my checklist and check them off. I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something. I wonder what it could be.

I jump at the sound of the door knocking. I rush to go see who it is. I open it and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh it's just you."

**Tess's POV**

"I have to get everything ready!" I say in a singsong voice. I skip around my house looking for everything. "Why did Lolly make sure we all had to be organized and give us a stupid checklist?" I ask myself out loud. She gave everyone a checklist to get everything ready for tonight.

I get everything ready for tonight then plop on the couch. I wonder how everyone else is doing with their dumb checklists. I'm sure that no matter who they are, they're doing a better job than I am. I am a procrastinator, I can't help it, it's like a quality of mine to be a procrastinator. I stretch my arms out wide and accidentally knock over my lamp. I guess another quality of mine is to be clumsy.

**Alex's POV**

Later when it gets dark out, because it's sumer it doesn't get dark until about nine PM. Everyone arrives to the Town Hall. Just like New Years we watch the fireworks and talk. We all have a great time and play with some sparklers. Tess brings sparklers that change colors. The darkness of the night turns bright from our sparklers.

Afterwards, Tess tells me to come over to her house because she has to give me a present, but she forgot it at her house, "Can't you wait until tomorrow Tess? I'm tired." I say yawning.

"No it absolutely canNOT wait until tomorrow, it can only wait until now." She says and drags me to her house. She opens the door and everyone pops out and yells, "SURPRISE!" I yelp because I didn't see that coming.

"Why are you guys holding a surprise party for me?" I ask.

"Duh! It's been a year since you've moved here!" Tess says.

"Really?" I ask, "I thought I moved here in August."

"Nope!" Tess says, "You moved here on this very day! And we got everything ready today for this last minute party we planned!"

"Well thanks you guys!" I say. We have as much fun as we did when we watched the fireworks. We dance around with everyone and play games and music and have soda and chips. It was just fun, but it made me even more tired than I was before. I don't care though, it's really fun to be with all of them. They care about me, unlike my old family.

At the end of the party it is already eleven thirty PM. And I am ready to go to sleep. I'm sure I could just sleep outside if I wanted to, but I don't.

I get home and put on my pajamas. And as usual, I go to the attic where my bed is and go to sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter please review :) I am excited for one of the upcoming chapters because it will be looooong :) (Well not the next chapter, but one of the ones after it ;) K cya! :D**


	20. Chapter 19: I'm Incognito

**IM SO SORRY! Blame school again. It's stupid. I will do my best to write more, we have a long weekend, but I have a lot of things to do... Drat... Well please review hope you like it! Just a couple chapters away from a good one :)**

Chapter 19: I'm Incognito

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I had such a weird nightmare, it's weird because I can't remember it even though I just had it. I fall back on my bed hoping that it was just nothing, I'm sure it was just nothing though. I should just close my eyes and fall back asleep...

I wake up at seven AM feeling cold sweat on my back, I feel like I don't want to get out of bed. I feel as if I did, something bad would happen. I have to get up, I slowly take my foot and touch the floor, nothing happens. So I finally stand up and fall through the floor, I keep falling and falling and falling.

Then I find myself back in my bed. "Man, another weird dream." I say to myself. Then my phone starts to ring, I pick it up, "Hello?"

"Alex!" The person on the other line says. I know exactly who it is, Tess.

"Tess, why are you calling?" I ask.

"DUH! Because it's like three PM and you haven't come outside at all. You didn't answer your door either, we were getting so worried!" She yells into the phone. I hear the phone get snatched from Tess.

"Hey Alex, it's Ellie. Tess was the only one who was freaking out, the rest of us assumed you were tired or sick." Ellie says, "We all tried to get a hold of you, but we couldn't so we assumed you wanted to sleep or something along those lines."

"Oh," I say, "Sorry I worried you all. I'll be out soon."

"K bye!" Ellie says and I hear her and Tess bickering in the background.

I hang up, how is it already three? I get dressed and go downstairs, I glance at my clock. They were right it is three PM. I get all of my essentials in my pockets and rush outside. I run straight into Tess when I do so. We both fall over. "Man, you are very clumsy Alex." She says.

"Sorry, I can't help it but be clumsy." I say.

"It doesn't matter because I have an idea of what we can all do today!" Tess says very excitedly.

"Ok what is it?" I ask getting up.

"HIDE N' SEEK!" She yells and jumps around.

"Um, ok? Who else is playing?" I ask.

"EVERYONE!" She yells and grabs my arm, "Let's go!"

She drags me all the way to the Town Hall, she's right everyone is there. Well, when we say everyone we only mean the people who live in houses here, not like the shop owners, the mayor, etc.

"OK!" Tess yells.

"Tess has been very excited and yelling ever since we called you." Ellie whispers to me.

"How are we going to figure out who's it?" I ask.

"More importantly do you know how to play Alex?" Ellie asks.

"This is one of my first times playing." I say, "But I can tell what the rules are by the name of the game."

"Ok. Well... NOSE GOES!" She yells and then whispers to me, "Touch your nose."

I do as told, I whip my hand to my nose. I look over as other people touch their nose. "What's nose goes?" Tess asks.

"Tess you're it." Ellie says.

"What! Why?" She asks.

"You were the last to touch your nose!" Ellie says, "Now count to sixty and have us hide."

"Ok." Tess says and groans, "One, two three..."

"Now go hide." Ellie tells me and we both run off in different directions.

I run to the opposite side of town from Tess. I see everyone hide in trees and behind signs, rocks, and houses. I decide to run back to the town hall where Tess is. "Fifty one, fifty two, fifty three..." I run and climb a tree behind the town hall. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Tess yells almost making me fall out of the tree.

I can see her from up here, but she can't see me. I see her run off to the other side of town. I wait, and wait, and WAIT. Finally she comes back with everyone- well except me. "Where's Alex?" She asks.

"I don't know, look where you haven't looked." Ellie says.

Tess groans, "But I've looked **everywhere**!"

"Well it' not like I know where she is." Ellie says stubbornly. "Just say you give up if you don't know where she is."

Tess groans again, "Fine." She grumbles, "I give up."

"She isn't going to hear you when you're that quiet." Ellie says.

"Yes she is!" I yell and they all look up where I am and see me waving at them.

Tess slaps her hand to her face, "I'm so stupid."

We all laugh. "Well I win!" I say with a smile.

**Hope you liked this chappie! I will try to get the next one up very soon! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20: A Passion for Fashion

**Hey I am not going to write any of my other stories beside a few for now :( I want to finish these other 3 (this and Powers Within Punks and Power School- I won't be posting so much of Power School though because I'm not as far into it as these two) stories first- we are getting close to the climax here people! I would've posted sooner but I've had some problems going on in my life lately :( so I haven't been feeling so good, so please wish me luck on this! *~***

Chapter 20: A Passion for Fashion

I get waken up by the phone this morning. I reach out and pick it up, "Hello?" I ask stretching.

"ALEX!" I hear moving the phone farther from my ear. It's obviously Ellie, "Alex, I need your help!"

"What? What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Just get on a stunning outfit and come to the Town Hall in fifteen! K? Bye!" She says and hangs up. Stunning outfit?It took me about five minutes to get fully awake then ten to go get an outfit. I go downstairs and put on my red argyle shirt, khakis, and red shoes then head outside to the town hall.

I am panting by the time I get there, why did I pick the house farthest away from town hall? I look up and see Ellie wearing an original dress she made, "No offense but you're wearing that? Do you even KNOW where we are going!" She asks.

"Actually no I don't." I say.

"Oh right, it's a surprise." She says with a smile, "Well you can borrow a different dress when we get there, you'll need to change anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"You'll see." She says and drags me onto the bus and to the city.

We finally get to the city. Man there are so many people here! Fashionable people for that matter! I feel so underdressed with all these people around me. I put on a long coat so nobody will see my outfit. Ellie laughs, "Oh Alex, no need to be embarrassed! C'mon, let's go inside so we can get you an outfit!"

"Inside where?" I ask.

"Oh yes! Why do I keep forgetting- it's a surprise!" She says.

"Why can't you just tell me the surprise now?" I ask.

"Because silly it's a surprise." She says, "Ok now close your eyes." I do as told and she leads me into a place with a lot of talking.

"Ellie where are we going? Why is this such a huge surprise?" I ask bored out of my mind.

"Just wait- don't be so impatient." She says.

"Impatient is my middle name!" I say sarcastically.

"No, no, no, no!" She says.

"Are you saying no to me?" I ask.

"No." She says, "I'm saying no to inanimate objects."

"Ok now I'm confused." I say.

"Just wait." She says, "Ok- PERFECT!" She drags me more and I don't even know where we are going now. I still here a lot of people talking though, so we are at least in some public place. "OK!" She yells, "You can open your eyes." I open and we're in a dressing room and there a lot of outfits on hangers, "Try all of those on and we'll see which is the best."

"Um ok?" I say and she leaves. After about an hour of trying on random clothes we get a green, white, brown, and blue dress. And a turquoise tank top and a pair of brown flats and another of turquoise flats.

"I must say- we chose some very nice clothes!" She says smiling.

"I must say- YOU chose the clothes." I say and laugh.

"Yes of course- but we must be getting to where we need to go or else we'll be late." She says and looks at her watch, "Oh goodness we'll already be late at the time it'll take to get there!" She drags me too the bus and we go to the city. She drags me into Gracie Grace. It looks different than the timeI was in here last. There's a... Oh gosh no... I know the surprise.

"You're putting me in a fashion show!" I ask.

"No- a beauty pageant!" She says, "You and I will be in the Gracie Beauty Pageant and will WIN!"

"What an original name for a fashion show..." I say sarcastically.

"Stop being so sarcastic!" She says and scowls.

"Sorry- I barely got any sleep last night and I spent the whole afternoon being dragged around the city that I wasn't even aloud to see!" I say and take a deep breath, "But whatever- what do I have to do for this fashion show?" I ask.

She squeals and says, "Well you need the dress for the formal attire part and your khaki capris and tank top for summer time, then makeup and accessories and BOOM!"

"What was the 'BOOM!" for?" I ask.

"I don't know!" She says.

I sigh, "Let's get ready."

"Yup!" She says, "I'll go see what time we go on while you get ready k?"

"K," I say and go get ready. I go into the dressing rooms. I get the smaller one because the bigger ones are just too big. I put my other stuff on the stool and the clothes on hangers then hang them on the side. I get on my dress and brown flats. I get out and Ellie is already dressed in a pale rose dress and pink flats.

"Ok we go on in forty-five minutes. Let's get makeup." She says and we go to the mirror. She hand me some makeup stuff and starts doing her own. I just stand there and stare at it, "Alex are you gonna do your makeup? Wait- don't tell me. You don't know how to do your own makeup?" She asks.

"No- I've never really put on makeup, I used to have-" I say and stop myself, "Never mind."

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say, "Just can you do my makeup?"

"Just wait." She says and takes a long time to do her makeup, after about twenty minutes she finishes, "Ok, now onto your makeup."

She puts a lot of random things on me. They don't seem to make much change, but Ellie says they will in the light. I just sit tight and wait for her to finish. She takes the same amount go time it took for her to finish her makeup. "Ok done!" She says when she finally finishes.

"Ok, thank goodness." I say and get up.

"It's our turn!" She says.

I groan, "I'm not good at this stuff you know right?"

"I don't care- I don't want to do this alone and you're my closest friend." She says and that makes me smile.

"What do I need to do?" I ask.

"Just walk up to the end of the catwalk, do some poses, then walk back. You need to do three poses." She says, "And your walking must be on time. One and two and three and four!" She claps every time she says a number.

"Ok." I say and go out. I do as Ellie told me one and two and three and four! One and two and three and four! Wait I'm at the end- poses! I do some poses I remember seeing from TV. Then walk back.

"How was I?" I ask with the butterflies still in my stomach.

"Amazing!" She says, "My turn, I'm going to _dazzle_ these people!" She goes out and I watch her through the opening of the curtain. She was right she did dazzle them, they were smiling and nodding of approval the whole time. I wouldn't blame them- she had confidence, style, and beauty. Are those two the same thing? Whatever, she's coming back.

"Great job!" I say and hug her.

"Thanks!" She says, "Well let's get ready for the next round."

We go through a couple more rounds and at the end I am all butterflied out. We all stand on the catwalk as they say the winners. I got second place and of course Ellie got first. We got trophies and bells and our pictures on the wall at GracieGrace's. It was more fun than I expected it to be. We got dressed back in our original clothes. Then we go on the bus and back home. "Thanks Ellie." I say.

"For what? Forcing you to do what I wanted? I'm sorry about that anyway- I should've asked." She says.

"Oh no that's fine- I actually had a lot of fun." I say.

"Well the next pageant is next week..." She says.

"Not that soon." I say and we laugh. It's already nine thirty, "Well I'm going to get sleep."

"Don't worry I won't wake you up very early again." She says.

"I sure hope you don't." I say, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Don't we all?" She says and we laugh and leave.

**Laugh and leave XD ok well I don't know how long it'll be until next chapter- but I hope not long. I'm going to try to make next chapter a long one because next chapter we learn about the background of other characters and why Ellie and Tess hate each other. UNTIL NEXT TIME! ^^ please review :3**


	22. Chapter 21: A Background to Remember

**ITS HERE! WHAT YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! :D I hope you all like this chapter please review :) Lol I'm talking with SingingEms7 right now about writing romantic stuff XD I told her whenever I write it I feel awkward and that others will feel awkward reading it- but it seems that people always end up going "AWWWWW! TTwTT" XD well hope you like this chappie! :3 (btw Christmas is in a few days! :) more chapters! :D)**

Chapter 21: A background to remember

I wake up later than usual. I'm sure it's because of how hectic yesterday was. I put on my clothes then lie down a bit more. I almost fall asleep again when I hear a loud "GO AWAY!" That definitely wakes me up. I jump up and run outside. I see Tess and Ellie yelling up a storm.

"You're so freaking annoying!" Tess yells.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Ellie says,

"GUUUUUYYYYYSSS!" I yell and they shut up and look at me, "What's wrong?"

"This one is being so arrogant. Well- it is her personality" Tess says crossing her arms.

"How was I being arrogant!" Ellie shouts, "At least I'm not being a nuisance to everyone!"

"Oh yeah because I'm always a nuisance." Tess says, "I'm not the one being a brat!"

"Oh very nice." Ellie says sarcastically then yells seriously, "I'm not the one in love with someone I'll never get!"

Tess' face of rage turns to one of scared sadness. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She stutters, "She... You- uh... I gotta go." She says and runs off.

I stand there and see Ellie's reaction. Her face doesn't show the usual satisfaction it doesn't when she has won an argument. This time it shows regret. "I didn't mean to say that." She says and runs her hand through her hair.

"She seemed really hurt." I say.

"Yeah I would apologize, but nothing will work. I've tried apologizing for years." Ellie says.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" I ask.

"Alex, you're my friend and I'd tell you anything. But, this is just **too** personal. I'm sorry." She says.

"It's ok, I get what you mean." I say.

"Thanks for understanding." She says, "I wonder she never accepts my apologies, isn't that all people usually need after an argument? A simple apology?" She bites her lip, "Well, I don't want to ruin your day anymore. Good bye Alex."

"See ya." I say and she walks away.

"I don't know why they hate each other so much! It's bugging me that I can't do anything!" I say to Cody. We're sitting at the edge of the river, with the sun beaming on our faces.

He puts his arm around, "I'm sure it'll all be ok." He says, "I know you're doing everything you can, but some situations don't need others intervening." He holds me tighter.

"Yeah that's all I can hope right now." I say, "But they're my best friends so it's even harder to deal with!" I look at him and say, "It'd be as if Jake and Jack were always fighting!"

"I wouldn't really consider Jack a close friend." Cody says, "So I'd probably be taking Jake's side."

"I know," I say, "But just imagine if he was. What would you do?"

He looks up and muses, "I don't really know."

"See!" I say.

"I guess I didn't really know the complexity of your state in this situation until I really thought about it." He says.

"Well then, think more often!" I tease and poke at his head.

He laughs and waves my hand away. Then he pokes my head and before we know it, we get into a huge poking war. After about a minute of hiding behind trees and popping out poking the other person, we get back to sitting down and looking up at the sky together.

About two hours after being with Cody I walk around town again. Ellie and Tess still on my mind bugging me. _I__'__m__not__the__one__in__love__with__someone__I__'__ll__never__get!_ That scene keeps playing over and over in my head. Tess' reaction to Ellie's cruel words. Ellie's reaction to Tess' reaction. My reaction to the whole thing. I clutch my head, I have to get that off my mind. I look in front of me and see Jake off in the distance, on the other side of the beach, he's sitting where he usually does.

Maybe I can learn about what happened? Then Cody's voice pops in my head _some__situations__don__'__t__need__others__intervening._I won't, I won't do this. But they need my help. Cody didn't know what he'd do, so his words about intervening are wrong. Maybe this is the type of situation that **does** need intervening! I bite my lip while debating in my head what to do.

I decide. "Jake!" I yell and run over to the other side of the beach. I slide on my knees in the sand when I get there, "Jake!" I yell in his face.

"Alex, I'm right here." He says, brushing the sand off of his pants.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say.

"What's wrong?" He asks, "You seemed... Stressed. It's very unlike you."

"Yeah, I know it is, but I need your help!" I say.

"Help with what?" He asks.

"Please don't say 'oh no you shouldn't intervene' because Cody already tried that!" I say.

"Um ok?" He says.

"You promise you won't?" I ask.

"Um sure?" He says, obviously confused.

"Ok," I say and take a deep breath, "Why do Ellie and Tess hate each other?"

"I want to say you shouldn't intervene..." He says.

"You promised you wouldn't!" I say.

"I'll say this, you shouldn't intrude." He says.

"No synonyms!" I yell.

"There was no promise to that!" He says smiling.

"Please?" I beg.

"You seem really bugged about this." He says.

"I AM!" I yell.

He sighs, "Ok I guess you've been here long enough to know." he says, "Remember when Ellie and Tess ran off furious at each other on your birthday?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Well this is what happened." He says.

**Jake's POV**

December 17th- Alex's Birthday

Cody And I run over to go find Ellie. The cool crisp air was scratching our faces. We run to the river and find Ellie sitting on a rock crying. After Ellie snapped at Cody I whisper to him, "Go find Abby and Alex, I'll handle Ellie."

He hesitates then nods and runs off. I sit next to Ellie, "Why does Tess have to ruin everything for me, why does she hate me? She said I ruin everything for her, I haven't done ANYTHING to her!" she sobs.

"I know why she hates you." I say.

She looks at me and says, "Really? Can you please tell me?"

I sigh and say, "Ok, so I moved here with my sister, Paige. Tess and Paige were good friends. Tess moved here for two reasons, one: she was friends with Paige, two: she liked me as much as she does now. I never liked Tess as much but she kept trying to become more than friends with me."

"Wait," Ellie says still crying, "I thought she moved here because of her brother breaking her bones and all that stuff."

I shake my head, "She was lying," I say, "After Paige had died I was on the beach crying- I know very manly right?" Ellie lets out a little laugh I half smile, "And Tess came to comfort me, I guess I was really looking for some support and happiness so I kissed her. We dated for a while, about three months. But then at the moment I felt like we'd never grow apart she broke up with me, for no reason." I look into the river, "I was devastated, I remember sitting here trying to get over her, but I just couldn't."

"But how come you don't like her anymore?" Ellie asks.

"It took a long time but I moved on," I say, "And once I had moved on she became attached to me again and loved me again. I told her I didn't like her back anymore. She keeps trying to get me back, but I haven't changed since."

"How did you get over her?" Ellie asks then immediately says, "Sorry is that too personal?"

I shake my head and say, "No, but I got over her because I met someone else."

Ellie looks at me and says, "I can't imagine you two together. Also why did she like you again the moment you didn't like her anymore? It's weird, she's really confusing."

"Yeah it's as weird as you with my hat and me with your sunglasses." I say with a half smile.

She says, "We should try that, to see how weird it is, it'd be fun!"

I smile and hand her my hat, she hands me her sunglasses, I look at her and see her eyes for the first time. They are a pale green, "I look ridiculous don't I?" she asks and gets up, "By the way, you don't have to tell me but who was the girl that got you over Tess?"

I stand up and I don't know what comes over me, but I grab her hand and kiss her. She kisses me back and runs her hand through my hair. The air gets colder, Paige was obviously here. She was the one who made me kiss her, I wanted to kiss Ellie but wasn't planning to. I pull Ellie in close, and I smile in between each kiss. We both pullback at the same time and she smiles at me, "It was you." I say.

She takes the sunglasses off me and says, "I like it a lot better when you aren't covering your eyes."

I look straight into her eyes and say, "You shouldn't always cover yours though, yours are beautiful."

She smiles and kisses me again. We hear some running in the distance, "We can't tell anyone or else Tess will find out and she'll kill us." Ellie says and puts my hat on my head and her sunglasses back on.

I nod and kiss her cheek then hide behind a tree. Cody runs over and says, "Ellie you shou-" he starts.

"I know," She says, "I thought about it and I should go and stop fighting with Tess." She runs off but stops, "For today!" She winks at him and runs off. She runs around some trees and waits for Cody to run off. He looks confused but runs off anyway, then her and I go back to where we were, "That was close." She says smiling, "But we should get back."

I nod and then we run off holding hands.

**Alex's POV**

July 14- When Jake told her

"So you two have been together this whole time!" I say.

He looks down and nod.

"How come none of us have known!" I say.

"We've hid it this whole time!" He says, "You don't think we'd tell anyone about that do you?" He asks.

"Good point." I say, "How did you hide it?"

"On Valentines Day, Cody told me about the weird faded line on the tree you saw." Jake says.

"Yeah that was weird, what was that?" I ask.

**Jake's POV**

February 14- Valentines Day

I get up early- about 4:30 AM. I start at Ellie's house and place things everywhere. I told her to get up at 5 AM so everything will be ready by then.

**Ellie's POV**

My alarm rings at 5 AM. Just as he told me. I get on my puffy pink coat and go outside. I take a flashlight, it's still dark. I wave it around and see a color square on the tree. I get closer, it's a sticky note. It says 'Follow the sticky notes- take them off as you go.' Then there is an arrow leading to the next one. I follow arrows until 5:30, I get to the beach. There is the last sticky note that is pink, it says 'Happy Valentines Day!' I look in front of me and see Jake standing there. I throw my arms around him.

**Alex's POV**

July 14

So that's what happened on Valentines Day? "That's... Really sweet." I say smiling.

"Also remember one time you bumped into us?" He asks.

"No" I say then think, "Oh wait I do remember something!" _I__felt__as__though__I__bumped__into__two__people__but__I__look__up__and__just__see__Jake__sitting__there._

"Yeah you bumped into me and Ellie." He says.

"Where did she go?" I ask.

"She saw you there and quickly hid behind a tree." He says.

I rub my forehead, "This is so much to take in at once." I say.

"Tess already knows." He says, "That's why she hates Ellie."

"Well I have to go tell Ellie that I know." I say.

"Ok." He says.

"Ellie!" I yell and tackle her.

"What?" She says freaked out, "Alex what happened!"

"Ellie, I know." I say.

"Know what?" She asks.

"No Ellie, I _know._" I say.

It takes her a bit to process what I tell her. Eventually she gets it though, "Wait, what how?" She asks.

"Jake told me." I say, "But we need to get Tess to know why she shouldn't hate you."

"Ok, well she doesn't even want to talk to me so you should talk to her." Ellie says.

"Ok, don't worry Ellie. Everything will be ok." I say.

"I can only hope." She says.

I run up to Tess, "Tess!" I say panting.

"Jeez Alex how much have you ran or are you seriously that much out of shape?" She teases and laughs.

"Not now!" I say, "I need to tell you something, something really important."

"Um ok?" She says.

"Ok, I know why you hate Ellie." I say.

"I thought you already knew, because she's a brat." Tess says.

"No I know the real reason." I say.

She laughs, "What do you mean the real reason?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tess, I know you hate Ellie because she's with Jake." I say.

Tess' fists clench, "Don't speak about that! It's not true!" She says,

"Tess it's ok." I say, "It's just one guy."

"It's not just one guy! It's THE guy! The one I've always waited for!" She says with tears streaming down her face.

"Tess that doesn't give you any reason to hate Ellie." I say.

"This doesn't give you any reason to like Ellie more than me!" She says.

"What?" I said, "I never said anything like that!"

"Oh you knew Alex, it's obvious you knew about everything all along!" She says.

"Knew what?" I ask.

"Oh look now you're playing dumb with me!" She says.

"Seriously what are you talking about Tess!" I ask raising my voice.

"You know that I was just using you to get more information on how to get Jake!" She yells.

"You what!" I say.

She pauses, "You didn't know?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!" I yell my voice raising even more.

"I-I thought..." She starts.

"You thought what!" I say tears now streaming down my face, "That I would just know like that! That I was just a part of this stupid plan of yours!"

She says, "I didn't know th-"

"DIDN'T KNOW WHAT!" I yell interrupting her, "That I would be so supportive of you! That I turned out to be a better person than you expected? That I was a WORSE person than you expected, that's probably why you used me. I never knew you didn't care about anyone other than yourself."

"I thought 'oh look a new person, I could use her' because you seemed like a boring person. But I underestimated you, you were the best friend I ever had. No one was ever this supportive, nice, or close to me." She says.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?" I say, "Well you may have not gotten what you wanted but I'm sure you don't care, you're probably going to keep trying to get Jake aren't you? You probably want to kill any girl who gets an inch away from him."

"I-I'm sorry." She says, "Can you ever forgive me?"

All these flashbacks pop into my head. Good ones- of me and Tess having fun together. Do I really want to throw all of this away? She was my first friend here and my first friend EVER.

I stand there and hesitate, "I-I... Uh...?" I think it over a lot then finally say, "No, sorry I can't." Then I run off.

All I hear is her in the distance crying.

**A FREAKING 18 PAGES! :D Ok I am impressed :D I hope you all liked this chapter! :D Please review :) I want to hear your opinion on what happened :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Wide Awake

**Hey sorry yet again.. Ugh I'm so bad at remembering things! DX but it's alright summer is coming along and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! :) Don't lose hope! XD I am graduating in less than a week so that is my excuse this time ^^;; I hope you understand... If you guys like my writing a lot I am working on my one-shots on deviantart you can read them there :) My username is TopHatical (yeah I changed it) I'd love to see you on there as well ^^ now enjoy this next chapter please review! Your reviews are what inspire me to write more ^^**

Chapter 22: Wide Awake

It's three AM, I've been up here for three days. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't move. I can't do anything except cry right now. I am beginning to feel very nostalgic. I can't get this lump out of my throat or this pit out of my stomach. Why the hell did Tess do that? Why? I sit on my bed holding my knees close to my chest. My eyes practically hurt from crying too much.

I keep getting phone calls from everyone, including Jack. I don't want to talk to anyone. What if they're all the same as Tess, just using me for their own benefit? I turn my head and look out the window to see everyone outside my house with worried and panicked looks on their faces. I can hear what they're all saying.

"What you aren't going to blame me for this! Well isn't this a first." Tess says to Ellie.

"Tess not now alright? Aren't you worried about Alex?" Ellie says.

"Of course I am! I want Alex to be happy but you to not be happy." She says with a smile.

Jack comes over and interrupts Tess, "Honestly after everyone let out all those secrets yesterday you and Alex have changed. Alex is really upset and all you want to do is fight? Tess, you changed from a fun, happy girl to a malevolent, crude person. I'm not the only one who wants that fun, happy, elated girl back- the girl who I used to like. But it's not my fault you changed, nor is it Ellie's. So I suggest you shut up for now so we can get Alex out of her freaking house!" He then walks away leaving Tess speechless and her eyes tearing up. He sits down next on a nearby bench next to Cody who is a nervous wreck. I really want to go out there to tell Cody I'm alright but then I'd have to deal with Tess, Ellie, and Jake and their dilemma.

I look over at Jack and Abby who are standing a bit further away from the group than Tess and Ellie. Where have they been? I haven't seen them in a while. I'm just glad they both care about me enough to be here. I can't hear what they're talking about though. I see Jack say something then he points up to my window. Abby turns around and waves to me. Everyone else immediately sees why she was waving and pleads me to come out. I just get away from the window.

I walk to the other side of the room and can still clearly hear what most of them are saying. "Why is this my fault now that she won't come down!" Ellie asks Tess.

"Because you're the one who started this whole problem!" Tess argues.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question." Ellie says.

"Oh my gosh Tess get over it already." Jack says annoyed.

"Shut up Jack, this isn't your problem!" Tess says.

"Don't tell Jack to shut up!" Abby says.

"Abby, this isn't your problem either. And I don't think Jack needs you to protect him from me saying 'shut up' so I supposed you shut up as well!" Tess says.

"Tess don't bring others into this!" Ellie says.

"You're the one who brought Alex into this!" Tess says coldly.

"Because I thought she would change you and help you change because she knows how to deal with this stuff and I trust her." Ellie says.

"Sure, you trust her that's why you told her about a year after you met her that you were going out with her best friend's crush!" Tess says.

"No I went out with her best friend's ex-boyfriend." Ellie says.

"Wait you dated Tess?" Abby asks Jake. I walk back over to the window.

"It's a long story." Jake says rolling his eyes.

"What else haven't you two told everyone!" Tess says.

"Tess you seriously need to calm down!" Jack says, "Even I'm keeping my cool here."

"Well you're finally not being a jerk to everyone I see." Tess says.

"Yeah pretty much." Jack replies.

"Weird because the jerk of the group went from Jack to Ellie." Tess says smirking, "Maybe you two should go out since you're both jerks."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack says.

"Why do you keep bringing this back to Ellie?" Jake asks.

"Because this is all her fault!" Tess says, "How many times must I reiterate myself!"

"Tess I see that you're mad at Ellie but now why are you pointing your other problems towards everyone else?" Abby asks.

"Oh shut up Abby." Tess says, "I'm sure everyone knows by now that you and Jack like each other." She smirks again.

Both Jack and Abby start blushing and finally shut up. "Ok, now that you two finally shut up, how about we get back to the real problem? Ellie I think you should just leave. You should be as antisocial with everyone as Alex is being now." Tess says.

"You need to stop being such a little annoying jerk!" Ellie says.

"Well you need to stop being a brat!" Tess fires back.

"You're such an imbecile!" Ellie yells.

"You nuisance!" Tess yells.

"Twerp!" Ellie shouts in Tess' face.

"Dork!" Tess yells. Ellie and Tess are now face to face yelling.

"Freak!" Ellie shouts. Everyone is staring at them fight.

Tess takes Ellie's sunglasses and snaps them in half. Ellie gasps and Tess says, "They're a pair of glasses, get over them! You're such a worthless, weak, little bitc-"

"OK!" Cody yells interrupting Tess before things go even further downhill, "Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP! Look at what you two are doing to each other! You guys call Alex your friend when you don't even care about her, you don't care enough to stop fighting and help her! What is wrong with you today Tess! So what if Jake is with Ellie? There's going to be other people! MOVE. ON."

Everyone stares at Cody and Tess with their eyes widened, "But he-" Tess starts.

"No, he obviously isn't 'the one' if he was he'd be with you! It's not his fault you broke up with him for no freaking reason! If you care about someone you want to make them happy! So let him be happy with someone else. Right now I want to make my girlfriend happy because she's all I care about. I don't care about your stupid fight right now. I care about Alex and Alex only." Cody says clenching his fists. After hearing that I start to run down the stairs.

When I get down I look out the window. Ellie puts her hand on Cody's shoulder, "She'll come down Cody." She says with a reassuring smile.

"I sure as heck hope so." Cody says calming down a bit and sighing. It is four AM and pitch black out. The only light outside is the one from the lantern in the front of my house. I open the door and everyone turns their heads towards me. They all pause for a bit.

Abby is the first to snap back into reality, "ALEX!" She says and runs over to me, followed by Jack. Then Jake and Ellie then Tess come over. I run past all of them and wrap my arms around Cody.

"I'm so sorry." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"It's not your fault." He says.

"I made you worry so much." I say sobbing, "I feel terrible."

"Oh Alex," he says and I look at him, "Just shut up." and he kisses me.

Then that horrible pit in my stomach finally washes away. Suddenly we hear a loud noise of tires squeaking against the pavement. We all run over to the town hall and see a long black limousine in front of it. We all keep our distance and hide behind the trees. Some men in black suits come out and immediately see us. One of them walks over and grabs my arm. He drags me to the limousine and I struggle and scream. Cody and the others try to make their way to me but there are too many of them and they're too strong.

He throws me in the back seat of the car and locks the door from the outside. I try to open it but it won't budge. Tears stream down my face as I keep trying to get the door down. Where are they taking me?

The car turns and I see Jack and Abby trying to get past one guy. Jake distracts another while Ellie tries to slip past him. Cody struggles to get past another guy while Tess... Tess just smirks.

**Well you're going to have to wait until next time to see what happens :3 please review! and I apologize if any of the sentences are smashed together I don't know why that happens sometimes =_= until next time readers ^^**


	24. Chapter 23: Home Horrible Home

**Ok it's been quite some time right? ^^; well at least this isn't as long as it's usually been XD This story is almost done amg ;u; PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL~ Just so you know, I don't know if I'll be writing much more fanfictions, after this story I think I'm going to move onto original stories (I already have 2 original stories up on deviantart) If you like my writing I will be posting up these original stories on FictionPress once Under an Apple Tree finishes ok? :) I really hope you all visit FictionPress to read em ;u;**

Chapter 23: Home Horrible Home

I sit in the chair I once sat in about a year ago. My straight brown hair was washed back to it's naturally blonde curls in high pigtails held up by pale rose colored ribbons that match my pale rose ruffled dress. I want to leave. Before I can get up and run away again two old familiar faces walk in the room. One blonde old hag and another old strict idiot. I never wanted to see them again. "Alexandria." The old hag says stolidly.

I sum up all the courage in my body to say, "Mom." I look into her eyes, she is angry and disappointed. I am surprised they didn't yell at me right away.

"Why did you leave?" The strict idiot I call my father asks.

"Because I hate you both." I say without hesitation. They both look at me with shock, "I'm not joking. Who would want to live with an old hag who makes you live the way you don't want to and a strict idiot who constantly yells at you about grades and stuff. I'd much rather go live with people who care about me, like Cody."

"Who is this Cody?" Father asks.

"Cody Daniels, my boyfriend." I say and look right into father's eyes. That word puts a knife right through his chest. _Boyfriend._ I want to tell him that over and over and over again until it kills him, but I won't since I'm a nice person.

"You got a boyfriend while away?" Mother asks.

"You aren't allowed to see him at all." Father says.

"Why not!?" I shout while clenching my fists.

"He's probably just using you." Father says.

"Cody would never do that, he isn't Tess." I say on the verge of tears.

"Oh, little old Tessa Blake." Mother says looking out the window with a smirk.

"You know her?" I ask surprised.

"Of course I do, she's the one who used to bug the living crap out of us when we lived in Hazelburg." Mother says while clenching her fist, "We had asked her if she knew about you, it wasn't hard to get it out of her. She wanted you to know that she was sorry by the way. I don't know what you did but you are never going back to Hazelburg."

"Why?" I ask getting up, "You obviously don't want me where! Why do you care!?"

"Because we're your parents." My dad says.

"You don't act like it!" I yell at them, "If you did do you think I'd run away!?"

"Yes." Mom says.

"You people don't make any sense." I say.

"You aren't allowed to leave or see any of those Hazelburg kids. They're all unintelligent orphans with nothing better to do." Father says.

"No they aren't!" I say, "They're people who care, unlike you guys." I stomp out of the room and go up to my room and grab a notebook. It's time to plan because God knows I'm not staying here. This isn't my home.

**Ellie's POV**

We all stand on the beach in silence. Jack furiously kicks the sand while Abbie tries to calm him. Tess stands with her back against a tree and her head down. Cody sits on a rock with his head in his hands. Jake and I stand in the middle of everyone. I put my head on his shoulder and say, "She's gone."

"I know." He says, "It's hard to believe."

"She helped out so much." I say.

"In many ways, whether they were latent or completely lucid." He says and grabs my hand.

"At least none of you left a bad impression on her." Tess says and we all turn to her. She has her head down but you can clearly see the tears falling from her face.

"It's ok Tess.." I say and walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"She'll come back." Jake says, "It's Alex, right guys?" He looks over at Abbie and Jack who both just look away. Then he looks over to Cody who doesn't say a word. Jake sighs and walks over to me and Tess.

"It's not ok..." Tess says, "I was a terrible friend in every possible way. I didn't she would be this great of a friend until she left. I thought her leaving would be a good thing but no, it sucks!" She looks up to me, "I'm sorry Ellie." She says, "I really am..."

I smile at her and say, "I forgive you." and hug her. She cries and reiterates her apology. After we release I look at her and say, "All Alex really wanted was for everyone to be happy. I find it funny that she never noticed that she was a big factor of our happiness. I hope she gets back soon." I walk back over to Jake and stare into the sunset with everyone else in silence. Then something hits me and I say quietly to Jake, "I'll be right back." and softly kiss his cheek.

At first I walk away but once they can't see me I begin to run. I run as fast as I can to Alex's old house. Thank God they haven't torn it down yet, usually Resetti gets them to do that right away. I turn the knob on her front door to find that it's unlocked. I go inside and turn on the lights, it's only been about a day and there's already cockroaches crawling around her house. I snoop around her house, trying to see if there's any way we can get back to her. I go through multiple drawers, cabinets, and look under every piece of furniture there is.

I flop on her kiddie couch, it's hopeless. There's no finding her, and if we leave then this'll turn to some sort of ghost town. I hear someone open the door, I quickly turn around to see Jake standing there, "I expected you to be here." He says and sits down on the couch next to me.

"I can't find anything! Didn't she bring like some maps or papers or something to her old house?" I ask.

"Don't ask me!" He says, "But if she doesn't come back then I guess we just have to face it." He puts his hand on my shoulder, "It could've been worse."

"What? You don't know what happened to her! She could've been murdered or something!" I say, "How are you not freaked out or worried?!"

"I am worried." He says, "But in these type of situations you can't over think things. You have to stay positive. You know that one saying 'If you love something then set it free, if it loves you then it'll come back.'" He smiles at me.

I stare at him then say, "It's just hard for me to keep calm about this. I don't know why. I just... This makes me so angry that there isn't at least one clue as to where she could be!" I feel as though I want to throw something to relieve some of my frustration, it always helped me to do that as a kid, I'd throw my pillow onto my bed. But I can't destroy any of her stuff, so I take my sunglasses and throw them to the ground. All of the dark, brown tinted glass spreads around the carpet.

"E-Ellie!?" Jake says completely shocked.

"I'm sorry." I say, "It helps calm me for some reason." I begin to pick up the pieces of glass on the ground and throw them out. Jake gets on his knees and helps. As I try pick up the last piece of glass I notice that it's stuck. I tug at the glass until it finally comes out, I used so much force that I fell backwards as it came out. "Why was the piece of glass so hard to pick up?" I say while rubbing my forehead.

"Maybe because it was a nail." Jake picks it up and shows it to me, "Why was a nail sticking up like that?" He looks at the board it was on then slowly pulls up the board.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well you know how you said she should've brought maps and stuff?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Well," He says, "She did."

**Hope you liked it please reviewwwww~ :D Next chapter will be out sometime (UGH THIS IS ALMOST FINISHED IT MAKES ME SAD x'D YET HAPPY)**


	25. Chapter 24: Navigating

**AMG SUCH AN EARLY UPDATE WTF? XD lol I just had an urge to write something, so I asked my neighbor (who reads my stories haha) and she said to write Can You Rent a Girlfriend. Then I went "nah I think I'll write under an apple tree -3-" so be happy? haha please review I hope you all like this chapter~ :) Please lok up my deviantart TopHatical you can read my other stories: Toy Box and Can You Rent a Girlfriend there :)**

Chapter 24: Navigating

**Ellie's POV**

We all stood around Alex's green table as Jake spread out the three different maps. Each map had different information on it written with different colored pens: the blue ink for her destination route, the pink ink for times for buses and trains, and the silver ink for people that we are assuming she knew at each pitstop.

"So all we have to do is follow back her route and then we find her?" Cody asks Jake.

"That's what I'm assuming." He says.

"Shouldn't someone stay here? Won't they tear down our houses assuming we've gone for good?" Tess asks.

"Well Lolly, Stitches, and Filbert are still here..." Tess says.

"We'll need someone to keep in touch with them so they all know we're ok so they can prevent the houses from being torn down." Jake says crossing his arms.

"What if this isn't the right route?" I ask and everyone stares at me, "What?" I ask and then see most of them just noticed my glasses were gone, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you always wear them." Jack says.

"Your eyes are such a pretty color!" Abby says jealously.

"Well it's not like yours aren't!" I say, "C'mon guys, we gotta focus on Alex, not me! When are we going?"

"As soon as possible." Jake says.

"When is that!?" Tess asks anxiously.

"I guess tomorrow night, since we need to gather things to bring!" He says.

"What do we need?" Jack says, "It's only like a one day trip!"

"We need food and water for sure." I say.

"We'll probably all bring a backpack with stuff, we'll have to assign who brings what." Jake says.

"Ok, I'll bring water bottles and stuff." Jack says.

"I can bring food!" Abby says.

"I'll bring the information on Alex and notepads and other stuff to write down any other information!" I say.

"Smart idea." Tess says smiling.

"Thanks." I reply.

"UGH YOU TWO BEING NICE TO EACH OTHER?" Jack shouts, "ITS SO FREAKING WEIRD!" We all start to laugh. It was pretty true though, it felt weird as well. Well, it feels weird but it also feels good.

"I can bring stuff to do for train and bus rides!" Tess says dancing around.

"I have no idea what we should bring Cody." Jake says laughing.

"Why don't we just bring more food and water?" Cody suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jake says, "Now everyone, go pack. We're going to leave tomorrow at 5 PM sharp!" And with that, everyone runs out to go pack. We most definitely will find Alex. She's gotta be at where the maps point to.

I grab multiple notepads I have around the house that I had since I was three. I always thought I'd end up using them for autographs when I get older, not for plans and stuff to find a friend who is at God-knows-where. I also gather different colored pens and pencils and any supplies that seem necessary.

Then I hear a knock on my door, I just yell from across the room, "It's open!" And hear it open, "Who's there?" I ask picking up my purple princess pen I got when I lived with my parents. All I hear is footsteps getting near. I look behind me and see no one there, "Uhm... Hello?" I ask with a hint of fear in my voice. I turn back around and see Jake standing right in front of me. I yelp and start to fall backward then I grab his arm and he falls down with me. I hit the ground with a loud _thud._ "Ow..." I say rubbing the back of my head. I look to my left and see Jake lying on the floor laughing.

"Well, I know not to scare you anymore." He says sitting up, his hat is on the ground. I pick it up and put it on my head.

"As your reward, I am stealing your hat." I say sticking out my tongue at him.

He laughs and says, "Fine." And he gets up then helps me up as well.

I get back to packing and say, "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be packing stuff?"

"Well I just have to pack extra food, it didn't take that long." He said.

"Well just make sure you don't forget anything!" I say not looking up from my desk. I scrutinize the whole place looking for things.

"Don't stress so much over this, Ellie." Jake says, "Just clam down a bit." Calm down? How can I calm down?

"I don't get how you can stay this clam in a situation like this, Jake." I say looking over at him.

"I only act calm, on the inside I'm completely worried and frazzled." He says laughing, "You just can't let these things get to you. You need to forget about all your stress."

"It's hard to forget about something this important!" I shout then lower my voice, "Sorry that came out louder than expected... But really, what if we don't find her?"

He tilts his head a bit then puts his hands on my shoulders, "Then you need to forget about her, remembering will just make things worse."

"But I don't want to forget..." I say looking straight into his eyes.

He smiles then says, "I'm sure you won't forget forever, you can't be thinking 'what if' right now. This is the worst time to be thinking like this."

I stop for a bit then start to say, "But what if-" Then Jake pulls me in and kisses me to shut me up. We release then I start to laugh. He looks really puzzled then I say, "I find it weird, that we've all changed in some way since Alex came."

"Oh really?" He says, "How have I changed?"

"You've become more outgoing, I always saw you as a very shy person but look at you now! You're practically leading us all to go and find Alex!" I say smiling.

"Well, Alex meant a lot to all of us. She found Paige for me." He says, "Well, now that I think about it, you're right. We've all changed somehow."

"Yeah," I say, "Well why don't we get back to packing?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "Of course. Are you missing anything? What about pencil sharpeners?"

"I think I'm good." I say.

He looks surprised by my answer, well I would be to considering how I overreacted earlier. He says, "But what if-" And I shut him up by kissing him.

"I think I'm good." I reiterate and we both laugh.

**Ain't that sweet? o3o lol please review, I really hope you liked this chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Trains

**HOLY COW O.O this story is SO CLOSE to finishing . I think next chapter will be the last chapter then the epilogue then BA-BAM! STORY DONE O.O If you all like my writing and stories a lot I'd REALLY appreciate it if you looked me up on Deviantart! OWO my username is TopHatical ^^ I am in the middle of an original story on there called _Can You Rent a Girlfriend? _so I'd love to hear your feedback on that ^u^ And I am going to be starting a new one after I finish this called _Maemi's Story_ so YEAH OWO ANYWHOOSIES ONTO THE STORY :D sorry for the delay ^^; high school has kept me busy! OnO**

Chapter 25: Trains

**Tess's POV**

We finally get on the train after waiting for what felt like a eternity even though it wasn't that long at all. It's still sunset outside. We all take our seats and I sit alone, I'm not in the mood to talk. I tighten my grip on my backpack as I was thrusted forward as the train starts. It starts to move quicker and quicker and I just gaze out the window at the scenery outside. The sky is full of different shades of pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges.

I hope that Alex will forgive me. I sigh and someone sits next to me. I turn around and see Jake sitting right next to me. I can't say I'm not surprised, I would expect him to be with someone else. "Oh, hey Jake." I say pretty monotone. I can also feel a small blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Hey Tess." He says with a smile, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, me?" I ask, "Ah no I'm completely fine!"

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm just... Worried, you know?"

"I don't blame you."

"Why are you over here anyways?"

"_What? I can't talk to a friend_?"

Those words surprise me more than anything ever has, "I didn't even think you considered me a friend anymore after the way I acted..." I say turning away.

He sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Why would I want to lose such a great friend as yourself?" He asks me.

"Because I betray others." I say coldly.

"Everybody makes mistakes." He says, "None of us hate you for that, we've all made some mistake before. No one else has a reason to hold it against you anyways." He smiles again and I freaking melt inside.

I half smile then go straight back to a frown, "N-no." I stutter, "You would all hate me if you knew what I did..." I brush his hand off my shoulder.

"What did you do?" He asks concerned.

I hesitate. Should I tell him? What if he hates me afterwards? I don't want that, I don't want any of them to hate me. It's not like I did this on purpose. Wait, since when was I crying? I guess I was too deep in thought to notice. I turn to him and he is surprised by the tears streaming down my face. "Y-you won't hate me afterwards will you?" I ask him.

He gives me a soft smile, "Of course not." He says, "Now c'mon, no need to hesitate in telling me. I'm sure we can fix this."

Why must he be so kind? I look down and break into sobs and say quietly in between them, "I-I was the one who told Alex's parents where she was." He says nothing, which only make my crying worse. "P-Please..." I stutter and look up right into his eyes that are widened, "Just don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." He says. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen, "I told you, Tess we can fix this." He smiles, "I'm sure if you truly are sorry that no one will hold it against you. It's not like you did it on purpose, did you?"

"I didn't!" I say, "I tried keeping it a secret! But those people got it out of me!" More tears fall from my eyes.

"C'mon Tess," He says with a smile and wipes my tears away, "No need to cry now. We're going to go get Alex and fix this."

Can he stop being so nice to me? "T-Thanks..." I stutter, "As long as the others don't hate me, I guess I don't care if they know either."

"If you say so." He says, "Well I'll leave you to yourself now. Don't worry, we will fix this." He leans in and softly kisses my cheek then leaves. I am left dumbfounded and still struck by love. I can't believe I gave up someone like him. What sucks even more... Is that I have to give him up a second time. I look back at him and he sits down next to Ellie, no surprise. I go back to staring out the window. Another tear falls down my cheek, not again...

**Ellie's POV**

Jake sits down next to me. I had seen him kiss Tess's cheek, he knows I did. He starts to say, "Look, I can explai-"

I shake my head and smile, "Trust me, I understand." He smiles back at me and I rest my head on his shoulder, "How long is this train ride?"

He then lays his head gently on mine, "I don't know," He says, "Let's just hope it isn't too long."

I then wrap my arms around his arm and say, "What do you think things are going to be like if we get her back?"

"Better than they are now, that's for sure." He says.

"Do you think Alex is going to forgive Tess?"

"Well, Alex is pretty forgiving."

"But... Tess sent her back home, the very place she didn't want to be. And the last thing Alex remembers of Tess is Tess betraying her."

"I guess that's true, but nothing a good explanation can't do, right?"

"Let's hope." I say, "If we have to live with them fighting now, things will be much more aggravating."

"Yeah..." I tighten my grip on his arm a little.

**Alex's POV**

I frantically pack things into a big pink backpack. I just need to get out of here! I think I'm going insane. My head is hot and my palms are sweating. I need to still find a new town to move into. Unfortunately, I can't go back to Hazelburg. My parents will know I'm there.

I look in the mirror, it's been forever since I've seen my real appearance. I'm used to looking at a reflection of a girl with straight brown hair and some comfy clothes. Now I'm looking at a girl with a pink dress on and curly blonde hair. There's one difference that stood out the most though: This reflection I'm looking at now doesn't have a smile.

**WELP UNTIL NEXT TIME OWO I am HOPING To see if I can write the next chapter tomorrow! . so cross your fingerrrrssss~ owo please review :D I LAV YOUR FEEDBACK LIKE NO OTHER w**


	27. Chapter 26: A New Beginning

**HOLY COW GUYS I CANT BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS ON A MONDAY ;o; hahaha XDDD I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS FINAL CHAPTER AND DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE ;w; thank you all so FREAKING MUCH for keeping up with the story and understanding when I couldn't post I LOVE YOU ALL 3 I'm so happy to get this story over with so i can start my new ORIGINAL story I'm writing on called "Maemi's Story"! I would love love LOVE FREAKING LOVE if you looked at it (when i post it, I'm making sure this story is DONE before i start that one ;W;) my username is TopHatical 3 please reviewww! W**

Chapter 26: A New Beginning

**Tess's POV**

The train stops and all six of us anxiously look at each other. Then all our glances go to Jake who nods and says quietly, "We're here." We sit there for a second then I stand up and gather my things. Once everyone snaps outta their trances they get their things ready as well. I look out the window and it's pitch black outside. Once everything is gathered we get off the train, politely thanking the conductor.

We all ran to outside the station, "So where is Alex's house anyways?" Jack asks crossing his arms and looking over Jake's shoulder at the map.

"Is her house even ON the map?" Abby says putting her hand on Jack's shoulder and going on her tippy toes, trying to see a glimpse of the map as well.

Jake scrutinizes the map then says, "If her pen marks are correct her house is right..."

"On the corner of Mapleway Avenue." I say quietly.

"On the what?" Abby says turning to me.

"Oh, yeah on the corner of Mapleway Avenue." Jake says.

"How'd you know that?" Abby asks me, "GUYS! I think Tessa is a psychic!"

"Guy's we're running outta time!" Ellie shouts before anyone could react to what Abby said, interrupting us all, "Please, can we hurry?"

Jake nods and says, "Let's go, it's not too far away, we can run there." No one needed to say anything else then, we just ran down the street like there was no tomorrow.

**Alex's POV**

I groan and rub my forehead. Am I forgetting anything? I feel like I am. I got clothes, food, water, a new place to go, stuff to entertain me, and money. What am I missing? Think Alex, think! I shove a couple extra pencils and pens in my backpack and then I hear someone coming up the stairs. I freeze completely for a second and then glance at the clock. It's 3:58 AM, I am supposed to be in bed. It's that late? I then immediately turn off my lights and hide my suitcases under my bed and get into my bed.

I hear my door creek open and I see a head poke in and look around. I just act as though I'm asleep. "This room is a mess." I hear a voice whisper. I don't move at all and eventually the person goes away. I'm assuming it was my mom because the voice was so annoying and feminine. I sigh and get back up, this is pointless. They've been checking on me every hour. I will have gotten no where by the time they check on me next. Maybe I should just stay here. I open my window to the balcony and look outside. Mom and Dad have workers all outside to make sure I don't leave. I groan again.

I walk back inside and sit on my bed. My eyes start watering out of frustration. My family is so stupid! I don't know how long I sat there on my bed staring at this pink inflatable ball I got years ago, but I did it for awhile. I sigh and kick the ball furiously and watch it go outside over the balcony and into the backyard, "Great, just great." I say sarcastically.

Suddenly the ball is thrown back up to the balcony. I get up slowly and walk over to the balcony. Before I get outside I see Abby stumble onto the balcony and face-plant into the floor, "I must be dreaming." I say and feel my forehead to check my temperature.

She gets up quickly and says, "No you're ok! I just climbed up the side of the wall, I probably should've kept my shoes tied." She says.

"How did you get here?" I ask her and before she can answer Ellie and... Tess stumble in as well.

Ellie dusts off her dress, "Sheesh I should never climb places with a dress on." She says and looks over at me, "Alex! You look gorgeous!" She smiles at me.

"Ellie, this isn't exactly the right time." Abby says.

"Oh, yeah. We're here to take you back to Hazelburg!" Ellie says, "I'm assuming you already have your stuff ready. We'll explain everything else on the way."

I am completely and utterly dumbfounded. How did they get here!? I shake my head, that's obviously not important now. I get my stuff from under my bed and then say, "Wait, but my parents will know I left."

We all stand there for a few seconds then Tess says, "I'll take your place."

"What!? Are you insane, Tess?" Ellie says.

"I have blonde hair, they'll think it's just Alex." Tess says.

"But you can't! You have to stay in Hazelburg!" Abby says.

"I have no purpose there anymore, really." Tess says stoically. That wasn't true. She then puts her hair up in two pigtails instead of the usual three. She hides her two pink highlights in her pigtails. She then pushes us out the balcony and closes and locks the door.

Ellie pounds on the door, "Tess! You can't just stay here forever!" She says.

Abby stops her, "Ellie, we need to stay quiet!" She says and starts to climb down to the ground where I can see the guys standing there, where are all the workers that were there earlier? I follow Abby and then Ellie follows after me. Before I can say anything to any of them when I get down there Cody grabs my hand and pulls me in and kisses me. Then everyone takes off, Cody is still holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Back to Hazelburg!" Abby shouts as we turn around the corner.

"Oh wait! You guys keep going I'll be right back, I forgot my glasses back there!" Ellie says.

"I'll go with you." Jake says and they make their way back.

"Don't be long~!" Abby says as we keep running.

**Tess's POV**

I lie in Alex's bed for what seems like forever. Suddenly, the door creaks open and my body tenses. I see a figure move around the room then sit at the foot of the bed. I hear a deep voice say, "Alexandria, I know you wanted to stay in Hazelburg. But you just don't belong there. Especially... Since youre near one of _those damn Blakes_."

I tense up even more, a little too much, actually. He notices and gets up, "Your mother has some sweets made downstairs for you." I ignore him and act like I'm asleep, "Honey, I know you're awake." He grabs the covers of the bed and takes them off. I try to cover my face but it's too late. He drops the blankets, "You aren't my daughter." He says.

I look up and he sees my face, "Tessa Blake?" He asks unsure.

I nervously laugh then get up and say sarcastically, "Oh hey, look you caught me! Good for you!" I smile and he gives me an irritated look, "Congrats! Now, if you'll just let me outside all free and stuff that would be wonderful!" He clenches his fist, "Or here is fine too." I say sitting back down.

"Tessa Blake..." He says angrily, "TESSA BLAKE!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I say jokingly.

He glares at me and yells, **"TESSA BLAKE!?**" I cringe at the ferocity of his yelling. Man, does this guy yell loud. No wonder Alex left.

**Jake's POV**

We're searching the backyard for Ellie's glasses. "Did you find them?" I ask her while searching in the grass. I look up and her face is right in front of mine with her sunglasses on her face.

"Yes I did!" She says and gives me a quick kiss, "Now let's get back to the others!"

I smile and am about to say something when I am rudely interrupted by someone yelling, "**TESSA BLAKE!?**" Ellie and I look at each other in shock.

We stand there for a bit then hear a crash and a girl scream. "Tess is in trouble." I say.

Ellie grabs my hand and drags me to where we got them up to Alex's room before, "Help me up!"

"But we aren't tall enough!" I say.

"Yes we are!" She says, "Let me stand on your shoulders!" Without question or comment I help her up onto my shoulders. I try to maintain as much balance as possible.

"Don't fall, ok?" I say.

"I won't!" She says and grabs hold of the balcony and pulls herself up to it. Then she reaches over the balcony and helps me up. She opens the door and Alex's room was a mess. Tables and desks were flipped, papers and clothes were everywhere, and Tess was standing watching Alex's dad rage.

"Guys? Why are you here?" Tess asks.

"We're here to get you!" Ellie says.

"We heard loud noises and got worried." I say.

Alex's dad walks over to me and holds me by my collar, "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" He yells in my face.

"Hey, let him go!" Ellie says trying to push him away. He whacks her away with his elbow and she trips on the flipped table behind her and falls to the ground with a loud _thud._ I push him off of me then go over to Ellie.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, helping her up.

She rubs the back of her head and looks at Alex's dad, "You know it's not nice to hit a woman!" She says coldly.

"A woman?" He says with a loud laugh, "You're just a little girl!"

"It's ok because you're nowhere near being a man." Tess says. He glares at Tess, "I'm just saying. No man would coop his daughter up in their house that they could only afford because they _stole_." He looks taken aback by this.

"Stole...?" Ellie wonders out loud.

"Yes, stole." Tess says, taking her hair out of the two pigtails they were once neatly tied up in and walks over to him and says between clenched teeth, "You people stole and you know it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex's dad says, crossing his arms.

"Stole from whom?" Ellie asks.

"Tessa Blake?" we hear dainty voice say. We all turn to the door to see Alex's mother completely frightened and horrified by the appearance of the room. "Who are you two?" She asks me and Ellie.

"This obviously isn't a great time to be asking for names." Ellie says. I nod and Alex's mom rolls her eyes.

"As I was saying," Tess says, "You two stole!"

"Stole!?" Alex's mom says with a gasp, "Why I'd never-"

"Why, you most definitely would!" Tess says.

"How would you know, Tess?" I ask.

She turns to me and says, "They stole from my family, that's why."

We all pause and no one says anything. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Alex's dad breaks the silence by saying, "Miriam, call the police and get these kids out of my sight!" And with that Alex's mom scurries out of the room.

"No way we're going to jail!" Ellie says and whips out her cell phone. Alex's dad whacks it out of her hand, "HEY! That's mine! It was really expensive!" He reaches for it but I grab it before he can and toss it to Tess.

"Tess, call the police!" I say and Ellie and I try to keep Alex's dad away from Tess. Tess immediately calls the police and within about two long minutes of hoping that Alex's mom didn't call the police on us, we heard a siren outside. No one knew who they were here for. It was either us or them.

We all go outside. Alex's dad walks over to the policeman and says, "Excuse me, sir! Please get these kids out of here! They broke into my house for heaven's sake!"

Tess runs over to the policeman and stops, "Ivan?" She says.

The policeman looks at her for a second then his face lights up, "Tessa Blake!?" He says astonished with a big smile, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"This girl is full of surprises, isn't she?" Ellie whispers to me and grabs my hand. I squeeze her hand gently and nod.

"Ivan," Tess says, "These are the people who stole from my parents!" She points to them and you could tell by the looks on their faces that they were insanely nervous and scared. Ivan immediately arrests them and Tess thanks him kindly and runs over to us.

"How did you know him?" Ellie asks.

"Oh," Tess says, "He was my neighbor for a long while when I was little!"

"And Alex's family stole from your family?" I ask.

"Precisely." She says.

"So you've known Alex this whole time?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, I did." She says.

"And you used her and lost her friendship?" I ask.

"Because I was angry with her." She says.

"Because her family stole from yours?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah," Tess says, "And I didn't know she hated her family too and she turned out to be different than the rest of her family."

"Well then," Ellie says and sighs, "Why don't we go back to Hazelburg?"

I nod and say, "I'm sure they're all on the train back there." We all start to walk back towards the train station.

"Wow what an adventure we had today, huh?" Tess says.

"No kidding!" Ellie says, "I can't wait to get back home and rest."

"After all this excitement, I can't wait either." I say.

Tess speeds up then turns around and walks backwards, facing us and says, "Well, home is where your heart is, no?" She smiles, "Now that all the secrets and drama is gone, we can have a new beginning. We can finally get along now, right?" She looks over at Ellie.

"Of course!" Ellie says with a smile.

Tess laughs and says, "I bet I'll beat you guys to the station!" And takes off. Ellie looks at me and grins.

"I'm so gonna beat you there." Ellie says and takes off as well. I smile and continue walking for a bit. Tess has a point doesn't she? We can finally live in peace. After all that's happened, we can all be friends. We don't have to worry about Alex leaving, me and Ellie sneaking around, Ellie and Tess fighting, Jack being a nuisance, or anything that had upset us in the past. Now, we can have this new beginning. And I'm more than excited to start it.

"Jake you're so goddamn slow! Ellie why'd you get such a slow boyfriend! That's no good you know?" I hear Tess yell from up ahead. I laugh and run to catch up. I don't think I've smiled this much since before Paige left... Strange, huh?

**AWEOFHWOFUWHAUWAUOHFU I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT I CANT WRITE MUCH COZ I GOTTA GO MY MOMS YELLING AT ME TO GO TO BED HAHAH IM SO GIDDY THAT I FINISHED THISSS W PLEASE REVIEW GOODNIGHT GUYS EPILOGUE WILL COME ASAP ;W; 3333 **


	28. Epilogue

**AHH TIS THE FINAL END DX please review :3 I apologize this epilogue isn't the best x'D I had it planned out and when i wrote it... Everything kinda escaped my mind LOL but I tried~ and it's the epilogue so yeah ENJOY :)**

Epilogue

**Penelope's POV**

I walk on the beach while holding my mom's left hand and my dad's right hand. "The sunset looks beautiful. Don't you agree, Penny?" My mom asks with a smile. I look over at the orange, pink, and purple sky. I let go of my parents's hands and run to the shore to get a better look. It is beautiful, really! I scrutinize every detail of the sky, trying my best to take a mental picture.

"I can't believe we never showed you the sunset here before!" Dad says.

"Especially since we'd always come see it all the time when we were younger." Mom adds, "And this town isn't that big to begin with."

I look down at my feet and see a seashell. I pick it up, "What'd you find, Penny?" My dad asks and walks over to me. I hold it up to him and he says, "Wow, you found a conch shell! Nice job!" I smile and put it in my pocket, I don't want to lose it.

"Well, we should be heading over to Tess's now, shouldn't we?" Mom asks.

"Of course," Dad says, "No need in making all of them wait for us!" We walk over to Mom then begin to make our way to Tess's house.

"Why are we going to Tess's house?" I ask.

"Because it's Tess's birthday." My mom says.

"Who's going to be there besides us?" I ask.

My dad says, "Tess, Jack, Abby-"

"Jack and Abby?" I interrupt, "Does that mean that Sean and Julia are going too?"

"Of course!" Mom says, "They're far too young to be left home alone."

"They're my age!" I say.

"And do you see us leaving you at the house alone?" My mom asks me.

"No." I say, "You said that this town was small, though."

"It is." My mom says.

"Seven is not an age for a child to be left home alone." Dad says.

My mom nods and says with a smile, "I wonder if we'll run into Paige again, Penny."

"Paige?" My dad says, "You two ran into her?"

"Yes we did," My mom says, "She had a lot to talk about! She's so sweet."

We finally make it to the house and my mom knocks on the door. Tess opens the door and gives me a hug, "Hey Penny! The little ones are inside if you want to go play with them!" I smile and nod then walk past her and look back. She gives my mom and dad a big hug and says, "Alex! Cody! I'm so glad you guys could make it! Jeez, your daughter is growing so much! She's already seven?" And she rambles on and talks with them.

My parents have such close friends. They always tell me to go on and make as many friends as I can. It's harder than they make it look. I've barely even talked with Sean and Julia because I'm too shy. They're closest to my age so I don't have many other options. I see them playing with some toys and bickering. I stand at the table and watch them, they seem to busy. I'd rather not interrupt, even though it seems like fun to play with them.

Before I know it the air gets colder and I begin walking over to them, "H-Hi guys!" I say.

"Hi Penny!" Julia says.

"D-Do you mind if I play with you guys?" I ask.

"Yes!" Sean says, "Wait... I mean no. I meant 'yes, you can play with us.' but then I got confused with your question an-"

"TO SUM UP, you can play with us!" Julia says and her and I laugh while Sean pouts. I glance out the window and see a somewhat transparent girl with long, black hair and a sweet smile looking at me. She winks and disappears into the night. I guess I owe Paige one, don't I?

**taaaa-daaaaaa~ that's the end people TTwTT so weird to think thats the end O_O PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW :D SINCE ITS THE ENDDD LOL and thanks again for reading :) I hope you all look for my next stories! Or the stories I've already started! XD You can go on my deviantart and read my story "Can You Rent a Girlfriend?" :) I'm 5 chapters in and will continue it ASAP! And "Maemi's Story" prologue will be up soon :D SO MUCH TO LOOK FORWARD TO just look me up! The name's TopHatical :D thanks again I hope you enjoyed this story :) I apologize that it wasn't my best work ^^; I started this in 7th grade and my writing and vocabulary has really gotten better over these past 2 years as you can see XD so yeah thanks again :D until next time when I'm in the mood to write another fanfic (which I highly doubt I will DX sorry I'm more into original stories lately).**


End file.
